When All The Hope Is Gone
by Writer Rider Dirty Thirties
Summary: bad at summaries; read inside; most likely a troypay story. Kinda surprising ending.
1. Trailor

So this is a new story I've been thinking about. So tell me what you think. 

**Trailer**

**She had everything she could want..  
**_ Shows a picture of a Sharpay_

**Loving Parents  
**_Shows Sharpay hugging her mother and father_

**A Caring Brother  
**_Shows Sharpay laughing and hugging Ryan_

**And Money  
**_Shows Sharpay and her mother shopping_

**Until...  
**_Shows Sharpay crying as she runs through a hospital_

**Now that her mother is gone...  
**_Shows Sharpay crying with a picture of her mother in her hands_

**Her dad drinks...  
**_Shows her father beating her with one hand while holding a beer bottle in his other hand_

**Her brother turns his back on her  
**_Shows Ryan walking pass Sharpay in the hallway_

**Money is all she has left**

**When all her hope is gone  
**_Shows Sharpay crying behind some curtains at school_

**She turns to drugs & partying  
**_Shows Sharpay smoking some white powder  
Shows Sharpay drinking at some party_

**But will one person  
**_Shows Troy playing basketball in his backyard_

**Notice her grief  
**_Shows Troy walking up to a curtain and seeing Sharpay crying_

**And show her love & happiness  
**_Shows Troy and Sharpay falling down a hill laughing_

**Be able to bring her hope back?  
**_Shows Troy and Sharpay singing and dancing around a stage_

**Or will she fall back down the same road?  
**_Shows Sharpay laying in a hospital bed_

**When All The Hope Is Gone**_  
_


	2. Prologue

As her pink heels smacked against the floor, Sharpay Evans made her way down the halls of East High, her brother, Ryan Evans, right beside her. She walked up to a group of students, and they parted like the red sea for her. She scoffed as she saw all the new freshman look at her with amazement.

She walked passed them and went straight toward her pink locker. She put in her combination and opened her locker. She looked in th mirror on the door and made sure her hair was perfect before closing it. As she waited on Ryan, the bell rung, telling them they had ten minutes to get to homeroom.

"Come on Ry, we got to get to class." Sharpay whined.

"Shar, we still have five minutes left. Plus, its always good to be fashionally late. That means we'll have a great entrance." He said as she giggled.

"You're right." He closed his locker and they walked off to their homeroom.

They made it there a minute after the bell, but wasn't surprised to see Ms. Darbus there yet.

They entered the classroom to see everybody there from last year's homeroom. They took a seat close to the front, as usual, and waited for Darbus' arrival.

When Ms. Darbus finally arrived she took off her hat. "Sorry for my lateness, I had some pre-school business to attend to. So I hope you all had a restful and fun summer and are ready for your 11th grade year at East High." A few 'yeas' and 'sures' go around the room. "Good Good Good. Now I hope we all remember the rules of this classroom and the rules of the theatre. Just incase you don't, let me refresh your memories. Rule number one: No cell phones..."

--

"and that is some of the many reasons why there should be no cell phones in the theatre." She finished her list as the bell rung.

Everybody got out of their seats and walked out the class.

When they were in the hall ways, Sharpay felt eyes on her. She spun around to see no other than Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton staring at her.

"What are you two dumb asses staring at?" She said in an very icy tone.

"Oh, look! The ice queen has returned." Chad shouted as the rest of th wildcats laughed.

"If that's the best you could do Danforth? I've heard better. Maybe you're as dumb as you look." Sharpay smirked.

"If he's as dumb as he look, you must be as slutty as you look." Troy laughed.

"Well Bolton, I see you're taking up for you're gay lover, how cute. The golden boy is in love with boys." She sneered.

"You know what Evans, you're such a bitch!" Troy shouted.

"And you're such a dick sucking bastard." she shouted back at him.

Before either of them could say another word, Sharpay was pulled away from them by her brother.

As they took a seat in their science class, Sharpay screamed "They are such jackasses!" She caught a few eyes "What are you all looking at!" They all went back to their own business.

"It's okay, Shar. At least you only have about 2 or 3 classes with them."

"So..."

"That means you only have to see them a few times, which means you'll have less chances to kill them. Which also means I won't have to visit you in prison." Ryan chuckled.

"Yea, you're right! I love you so much Ry. You're so sweet."

"I love you too Shar."

--

"Mom! Are you home?" Sharpay screamed as she entered her house.

"Yea, I'm in the living room." Her mother's voice rung from the other room.

Sharpay walked into the living room and saw her mom sitting on the couch, reading some papers with her glasses on. She sat her self gently next to her mom, and laid her head on her shoulder.

"Hi honey. Where's Ducky?"

"He's at baseball practice."

"Oh okay. So how was your first day of school?"

"It was horrible until free period. Me and Ry hung out on the stage."

"Its gonna get better as the year goes on." she said kissing Sharpay on the forehead.

"Okay. So mom, how was work?"

"It was stressing. We have a big client coming, and we all have to work that much harder to get ready for this client."

"Well..." Sharpay said as she raised her head off her mother's shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"Well what, Sharpay?" Her mother asked as she took off her glasses.

"You know what can relax us, right?" Sharpay said.

"SHOPPING!" They screamed together smiling.

"Lets go!" Sharpay shouted.

They got up and ran to the car.

--

**2 hours later**

They were back at home. They collapsed on the couch, ten bags on each arm.

"Mom that was so fun. I don't feel stressed at all." Sharpay giggled.

"Yea, me neither. I guess we should take these bags up to our closets."

"okay."

--

The next morning, Sharpay walked down to the kitchen, to see her mom placing plates on the table.

"Good morning mom."

"Hi honey."

Sharpay looked around. "Where's Ry and Daddy?"

"Ducky went early to school, and your father should be down in a few minutes."

"Okay."

A few minutes later, her dad walked in the room.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hi princess." he said as he bent down and hugged her.

After she ate her breakfast she grabbed her bag off the floor, and got out of her chair.

"Bye Daddy" She said as she kissed his cheek.

"Bye princess."

"Bye Mom, I love you." She said as she kissed her cheek.

"I love you, too. Bye honey." With that Sharpay was gone.

--

It was around lunch time and everyone was in the cafe.

Sharpay was eating lunch with Kelsi and all the other drama club members at their usual lunch table. Ryan had to do something else during lunch.

Sharpay was just about to put her burger in her mouth when she heard her phone ringing.

_"Mom Mom Mom Mom MaMa MaMa MaMa MaMa"_

"Yes?" all she could hear was hard crying on the other end of the phone "Mom? Whats wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't see her crossing! She was looking down in her purse. I'm so sorry."

"Who is this?"

"This is Samantha Roberts." The women spoke.

"Now what happened?" she could hear faint talking in the back ground.

"I was driving down the road when my coffee spilled in my lap, I looked down wiping my lap off. When I looked back up she was standing in the street, so I slammed on my brakes. She fell to the ground. I quickly got out my car and ran to her. She was bleeding from the back of her head. So I grabbed her phone and called 911. They came and picked her up. I followed them to the hospital. I still had the phone so I noticed that there was a certain number highlighted. So I called it."

"Where is my mother now?" Sharpay asked, her voice high-pitched as tears swelled in her eyes.

"She's in the emergency room. I am so sorry." She said as she closed the phone.

Sharpay sprung out of her seat and picked up her belongings.

Kelsi noticed this, "Sharpay, where are you going?"

"To the hospital. Please tell Ryan it's important and he should get to hospital as fast as he can." She said as she ran out the cafe.

--

Sharpay ran to the front desk.

"Where's my mom?" tears were cascading down her cheek.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to calm down.." the lady at the desk told her.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I need to see my mom."

"Wait a second.."

"NO! I need to see her NOW!"

"Ma'am..." She was interupted by a doctor approaching them.

"Are you Ms...Sharpay Evans?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. I am." Sharpay stepped up to the doctor.

"Well, I have to inform you that your mom..."

--

**Do you think that was good?**

**Bre**


	3. Chapter 1

Sharpay laid on her bed crying. It was around 10 at night. Ryan had gone out, and her dad was still at work.

She had been alone in the big house since she came home from school, and had been crying ever since.

She picked her head off her pillow and stared at the picture in her hand. It was a picture of her mother.

She cried every time she saw the picture. It just reminded her of that awful night.

_**Flashback**_

_"Are you Ms...Sharpay Evans?" The doctor asked._

_"Yes. I am." Sharpay stepped toward the doctor._

_"Well, I have to inform you that your mom..."_

_"That my mom what?" She nearly screamed._

_"That when your mom was brought here there was internal bleeding. We stopped the bleeding, but she lost a lot of blood. She..."_

_"She what?"_

_"Shes in a coma."_

_"A..a..a coma?"_

_"Yes, and she might not make it through the night."_

_"What?" Sharpay sobbed._

_"She might die."_

_"Are you sure?"  
_

_"I'm sorry Ms.Evans." With that the doctor walked away._

_"No, no, no, NO!" Sharpay cried as she sunk to the floor._

_Just then, Ryan ran up through the doors. He ran to her._

_"Sharpay? Sharpay! What happened? What is it? Kelsi told me to come. Whats wrong?"_

_"Its...its..its mom." _

_"What about mom?"_

_"She got hit by a car. And she.. shes in a coma and she might not make it through the night." She cried._

_"Wh-What?" he choked out._

_"She might not make it through the night."_

_Ryan stood up from his squatting position. He wiped his hand over his face._

_"Ry..." Sharpay said as she stood up and walked toward him. She placed an hand on his shoulder, and he turned around._

_"I gotta go see her." He said as he walked toward the doctor. Sharpay followed._

_"Sir, I'm Ryan Evans, the son of Judy Evans, can I go see her?"_

_"Yes, she's in room 66. Just be quiet when you go in." Ryan turned away from the doctor and headed toward room 66. Sharpay was in close tow._

_They stepped in front of the door. Ryan turned toward her._

_"Ready to go in." he asked._

_"No, I can't do this. I can't see her."_

_"But this may be your last TIME to EVER see her." Ryan shouted._

_"I just can't Ryan. It hurts to much. Just tell her I love her."_

_"Whatever." Ryan answered as he opened the door and went in the room. _

_Sharpay peered through the window in the door. She saw Ryan pull a seat next to the hospital bed. He grabbed their mother's hand. She watched as her mother turned her head toward her twin._

_Sharpay decided to take a seat in the lounge. She rested her head on the back of the chair, and allowed the tears to stream down her face._

_She had been sitting there for about ten minutes, when a big beep rang through the hospital. She opened her eyes to see doctors rushing in one direction to one room. Her eyes widened as she realized what room they were rushing into._

_She walked closer and closet to the door, as she saw more and more doctors run in it. She finally made it to the door to hear one thing that broke her heart._

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**_

_She saw one of the doctors frown as she piece of paper._

_"Time of death..3:54 pm." Sharpay watched as the doctors walked out the room, then walked into the room._

_She saw a lonely figure sitting in a chair by the bed. She walked over to Ryan and sat by him._

_"Ry?" He looked up at her. His face was had tears running down it, it also was very pale._

_"Shar.."He cried as she pulled him into a hug. _

_They both sat there crying, not wanting to think about the next moves they had to make..._

**_End of Flashback_**

The funeral had been a month ago and Ryan hadn't talked to her since. She didn't know why he wasn't talking to her. He had just...stopped.

Her dad had been working, non-stop, since her mother's death. He hadn't even been able to plan the funeral. Sharpay really didn't know what was happening with her father. Maybe he was just dealing with his grief by working non-stop. She didn't know.

She dried her face as she got off her bed. She then heard an huge crash from downstairs. She walked down the stairs to see her dad sitting on the couch next to a broken vase and beer bottle.

"Daddy? Is everything alright?" Her dad raised his head up and got up from his seat.

"Are you okay?" He took a few clumpsy steps to her, until he was right in front of her.

"Daddy? Daddy are you...are you drunk?" She asked as she smelled his breathe and stepped away from him.

"Sharpay, princess." He said as he stroked her arm.

"What are you doing?" She took a steps away from him.

"Nothing." He stepped up to her and tried to kiss her.

"No...Daddy, Stop...STOP!" She pushed him away.

"Shut up!" he said as he slapped her, then kissed her.

"Daddy, please stop!" she cried.

He then threw her on his shoulder and ran to his room. He threw her on his bed and stared at her.

"Daddy? What are you doing?" She asked as she inched her way to the top of the bed. She stared back at him as if trying to read his mind.

He climbed on the bed and got on top of her. He grabbed both of her hands with one hand and held them over her head. He used his other to pull off her pajama top. He then grabbed the edge of her pajama shorts and took them off.

"Daddy, please. Don't do this." She cried as she wiggled beneath him, but he didn't listen.

He undid his own pants, and took of his boxers. He then took off her bra and panties.

--

The next morning, Sharpay walked into school with her head held high. She strutted down the hallway in her usual Ice Queen way, not letting anyone see that she was hurting. She walked up to her locker and threw it open. She looked at her self in the mirror. She saw her perfect reflection. Not a bruise in sight.

_"Aaahh. The wonders of make-up"_ she thought to herself. She tried to touch her right cheek, but winced at the pain as it shot through her face.

She slammed her locker closed and turned around. She looked up to see Ryan turning a corner in the hall. She walked/ran to him as fast as her wedges would allow her.

"Ry.." She said when she finally caught up with him. He kept walking. The hall was now deserted from the bell ringing ten minutes ago.

"Ryan.." she said as she place a hand on his shoulder.

"What?"

"Whats wrong? Why are you mad at me."

"Because."

"Because what Ryan?"

"Because you wouldn't go in the room when I asked you to."

"What?"

"You didn't go into the hospital room. Mom wanted you there for her last moments. She wanted me AND you there. She wanted to spend her last moments on Earth with us, but you wouldn't give that to her." He yelled.

"I told you, it was hard for me."

"Why?"

"Because if I saw her I would have broken down. And I needed to be strong. For.."

"For who? It wasn't for me or for dad. It was for YOU. You only thought about yourself. You never thought about anyone other then yourself."

"Ryan, thats not true..."

"Yes it is. You know what Sharpay? You're a self centered bitch. You always were one, and will always be one. I didn't realize it before, but now its easy to see. So don't talk to me. I don't want to put up with you and your stupid shit." And with that he walked away.

Sharpay stood there just staring after him in shock. They've been mad at each other before, even called each other names. But never that mad. He had never called her a bitch. He had never gotten this mad at her.

She took a step back from where she was standing. She could feel the tears come to her eyes. She also knew that the bell was going to ring at any moment now. She didn't want any body to see her cry, so she did the only thing she could think of...

She ran to the auditorium.


	4. Chapter 2

Sharpay ran into the auditorium and looked around. She was happy to see that no one was there. She ran up the stairs and hid behind some curtains. More tears fell down her eyes as she dug out a picture of her mom. She hugged it tightly to her chest as she cried softly.

She had never been yelled at like that by Ryan. Ryan was always the one with the most patience toward her. He always understood what was going on in her life, how she felt, and what she did. But now he had told her not to talk to him anymore. Now she didn't only feel alone, she _was _alone. She knew that she had no one else to cry on. No one else to talk to. No more allies or friends. She only had her self now.

She didn't only feel alone, she _**was** _alone.

She then figured out that her family was like a bike. The bike needed the bolts to stay together. Without the bolts, the bike would fall apart. Her mother was the bolts in their family.

"Why?" She sobbed quietly. "Why did you have to leave me? Leave us?"

The lunch bell rung, and Sharpay looked at her clock. It was 12:35. She didn't know she had been in there for her first two classes.

She packed all her stuff into her bag and hurried to a wash room. She looked in the mirror. Her face was marked with black mascara tear lines, and her eyes were red. She quickly washed off all of the evidence that she had been crying, then expertly reapplied her make-up, and hurried to lunch.

As she entered the lunch room, her eyes fell on a certain table near the stairs of the cafe. The 'Wild Cat' table. Seated there was Gabriella Montez, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKenzie, Jason Cross, Zeke Baylor, Martha Cox, and their new member- Ryan Evans.

Sharpay quickly got her lunch and headed for the stairs to the drama table where she usually sat. She shot Ryan a glare as she made her way past their table, and headed towards her own.

She picked at her food as she watched as her brother talked to his friends. She noticed that Troy had just walked into the cafe and took his seat between Chad and Gabriella.

She turned her head toward the front to see Kelsi and a few other drama club students sit down at her table. She gave them a nod to show them that she knew they were at the table. They nodded back and started to talk about the upcoming musical.

Before she started to eat her food, she took another glance down at the 'wildcat' table. She slowly turned around, and her eyes locked with a pair of gorgeous blue eyes.

--

Troy shifted his backpack on his shoulders, and walked very slowly to the cafeteria. Darbus had just kept him 10 minutes after the bell for him 'accidentally' sneezing in her class. He just wanted to walk to the cafe as slow as possible. Then he had saw Sharpay hurry out of the bathroom. When he got there, he sat with his normal group of friends, between Gabriella and Chad.

"Hey man! Where were you? Lunch started 20 minutes ago!" Chad asked patting Troy on the back.

He looked up at where Sharpay sat to see her just picking at her food. He continued to look at her, until she looked down toward him and his eyes locked with her chocolate brown ones. They just sat there looking at each other, until Troy felt a hand on his shoulder.

Troy looked away from her, and was met with worried looks from Chad's and Gabriella's face.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked as he motioned for one of the other basketball players to take their trays.

"Um, yeah. Why do you ask?" Troy asked looking up at his concerned friend's face.

"You were just staring off into space. We called you like three times. The only time you answered was when I touched your shoulder. Are you sure you're okay dude?"

"Yeah, totally."

"Okay then, lets get to class before we're late." Chad said after he eyed his friend suspiciously. They got up and left for the next class.

As they walked out the cafe, Gabriella eyed the table that Troy had been staring at. Even though it was empty now, she knew who sat there, and wondered why Troy was staring at her. She thought about it for a little, but then brushed it off as the thought that he was just curious as to why Ryan was sitting with them and not Sharpay.

She followed in tow as they walked to third period Chemistry.

--

For the last period of the day, Troy had some English class. With Sharpay. He walked to the very back of the classroom and sat in his usual desk. Soon after, Sharpay walked in talking away on her phone. She plopped down on in the seat next to him, put her bag next to her, and continued to talk.

The English teacher, Mrs. Curry, had assigned seats at the very beginning of the year. She had decided to arrange them in alphabetical order by their first name. Troy had been seated between Sharpay and some boy named Willie.

Troy tried not to ease-drop, but it was so hard not to listen. He couldn't help it. Since she was whispering, he strained his ears to hear what she was saying.

"Last month...Yes I'm fine...Its okay you had business in Vancouver...I know it was so sudden...Its real hard for me and Ryan...Daddy, too...We'll make it through...I'm going by there as soon as I go home and change...No, you don't need to...I'll be fine, you don't have to visit...Okay, I'll call...I'll tell Ry to too...Tell Ty hi for me...Love you...Bye Grandma."

She closed her phone and signed. She bent over and put her phone in her bag. Sharpay felt a pair of eyes on her and looked up again, and saw Troy starring at her.

Troy looked at her and saw the same things he had saw earlier in the lunch room. Her eyes were filled with sadness, pain, and now, tears.

Sharpay quickly blinked the tears away and glared at him.

"What are you staring at, Bolton?" She snapped.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He said as he shook his head and held up his hands.

She glared at him for a few more minutes before turning her attention to Mrs. Curry, who had just walked in the room. Mrs. Curry was a big, tall black woman with curly reddish/blackish hair. Sharpay actually liked this teacher, she was funny, nice, and didn't give to much homework.

"Today, we will be reading one of the more famous plays of the the 20th centurys. We've all heard of it. We all should know about it. Its Romeo and Juliet. After we're finished reading the play, we will do a little project. I'll pick you each a partner, girl and boy, and you will perform a part of the play on the stage. This will count as 25 of your final semester grade. You will read half of it in class, and half of it at home. So lets talk about the origins of the play. It was written by William Shakespeare in the..."

Troy didn't hear anything else after that.

Minutes later, the bell rung and Sharpay jumped out her seat and ran out the door. Troy watched the rest of the class left, then decided to leave. He got up and was about to leave, when his foot kicked something. He looked down and saw Sharpay's bag on the floor. He bent down and picked it up.

"She was in such a rush she forgot her bag." He mumbled as he walked out of the xlassroom, then the building. He got in his and sat Sharpay's bag beside him in the passengers seat. As he was cranking his car he heard a light ringing noise coming from her bag. He reached and her bag and pulled out her pink sidekick. He opened it and read the text.

**_To: Sharpay_**

_**Sorry about ur mum...**_

**_4rm: Aunt Kristen_**

Troy's eyebrows came together, as his face scrunched in confusion. He closed the phone and placed it back in the bag. He put his car in drive, and drove towards Sharpay's house. He didn't understand. Only one question floated in his brain, and he asked himself.

"What happened to Sharpay's mom?"

--


	5. Chapter 3

Sharpay jumped in her car and drove to her house. As she got out her car she noticed that she didn't have her bag.

"Damn." She mumbled as she got out her car and went in her house. She decided to call her phone and ask for the person who had it to bring it to her. She picked the phone up and was about to call her cell, when she heard a knock on the front door. She hung up the phone and walked to the door. When she opened the door she saw the blue-eyed boy.

"What do you want, Bolton!?" Sharpay asked.

"Uh, I just came to give you back your bag. You left it in Mrs.Curry's class early." He said as he handed her the bag.

She went through to make sure everything was there. "Well, thank you for bringing me my bag." She stopped when she didn't see her phone."Do you have my phone?"

"Yeah. It started to ring, so I took it out of your bag. Someone sent you a text, but I thought that someone was calling so I opened it..." He trailed off as she snatched the phone away from him.

He watched as she flipped open the phone, and her eyes read the words on the screen. He figured this would be a good time to ask.

"Sharpay, what happened to your mom?" Sharpay froze and stiffened when she heard him ask this. She quickly thought of something.

"Uh, nothing. She just got a little food poising. Not that its any of your business, Bolton." Sharpay snapped.

"Ok then, I guess I'll see you later..." Troy gave a little wave.

"Yeah, Tootles!"

"Tootles." he said as the door was slammed shut.

Sharpay leaned against the door. She was real happy that Troy had been stupid enough to fall for the stupid lie she had told him. It would have been really bad if he, or anyone, found her mom was dead. She didn't know why it would be bad, she just felt that it would be. People would pity her and act all friendly towards her. And that would be bad.

She walked over to the couch and slumped down into it. She turned on the T.V. and started to watch some re-runs of 'Friends' and 'Will and Grace'. She couldn't stop laughing at the pld shows. She enjoyed her afternoon home alone.

After the shows went off and the laughing blew over, she got up and walked into the kitchen. She went into the fridge and got her a cup of water, and started to sip on it.

Her happiness, and the glass of water, was soon forgotten when she heard the front door open then slam close. She stood there silently waiting to see what happened next. She heard heavy/drunk footsteps come toward the kitchen and froze when she saw her father. Her father stood there and was looking not to happy.

The glass of water shattered on the floor as Sharpay tried to dart out of the kitchen and up the back staircase to her room. She was stopped by a hand grabbing her tight by the arm and pulling her back down the stairs. He threw her against the wall and slapped her. He then kneed her in the stomach and punched her in her face.

Sharpay fell to the ground crying and coughing, but this didn't stop her father. She closed her eyes tightly as he kicked her over and over again until his leg got tired.

He kicked her one last time before mumbling "Bitch" and walking up the stairs to his room.

Sharpay laid on the floor holding her stomach and crying. She then started to cough violently. She wiped her mouth off and opened her eyes. She stared at the dark red liquid on the back of her hand.

She grabbed the top of the table near her and pulled herself up. She winced as the pain in her stomach grew more unbearable. She perched herself up against the wall, as she moved herself down the hall and up the stairs to her room. Once she was finally in her room, she fell on her bed. She laid there for a few minutes before she passed out completely.

--

The week passed, and Sharpay ended up with more bruises then she had ever had in her life. Her dad would come home every single night and beat or rape her. She tried her best to run and hide, but he would always find her.

It was Saturday, around nine p.m., and her father had just finished beating her. She somehow found herself in an alley a block or two away from her house, crying, sitting on an old box.

"You know, I've got something that can take all your pain away." a voice to the left of her says. Sharpay turns to see a boy with jet black hair in what looks like a coat and jeans.

"Yeah, and what is that?" she asked standing up.

"This." He showed her a small bag of a white-powdery substance.

"Are you sure it will work?" She asked eyeing the bag.

"Absolutely positive." he said handing her the bag.

"How much?"

"Its free for the first time, 20 for the next."

"And if I want some more, how do I find you?"

"I'm always in this alley on Saturdays."

"Whats your name?"

"Jared."

"Well, thank you Jared. See you around." With that see was off to her house.

--

**Tell me what you think, be brutally honest.  
**

**Bre**


	6. Chapter 4

Sharpay hurried to her house and went directly to her bathroom since nobody was home. She locked her bathroom door and took out a small piece of paper. She rolled some of the white stuff up in the paper and put it up to her mouth. She went into the draw beside her and pulled out a lighter. She usually used it for lighting candles for when she took baths. She lit up the paper and started to smoke it. She felt a new sensation run through her body. All the stuff she was thinking and feeling flew out the window and now she couldn't feel anything. She started to giggle a little.

About ten minutes later, Sharpay came stumbling out the bathroom laughing. Her eyes were glazed over and she couldn't stop giggling. She opened the window in the bathroom to let all the smoke out and closed the door.

She lay on her bed and breathed lightly trying to keep conscious when she heard noises coming from downstairs. She knew better then to go downstairs if that was her dad, but she was so high she could care less.

She went downstairs and found her dad drinking away at the kitchen table. There was about 7 empty bottles of beer around him. She heard herself giggle a little more and covered her mouth, trying to hide it. She knew he had heard her, because he was now walking toward her.

"What are you laughing about?" He hissed as he threw her against the wall. She shook her head. "I'll give you something to laugh about." Then he started beating on her. About five minutes later, he noticed that none of what he was doing anything was affecting, so he picked her up and took her to her room.

He threw her on the bed, and hastily took off both of their clothes. He got on top and started pumping in and out of her, speeding up as he went along. She just turned her head and looked at the wall, not really caring what he was doing. All she knew was that it was getting harder and harder to stay conscious. He was still going at it when her eyes finally closed, and she went unconscious.

--

3 months later

Sharpay woke up on Friday morning ready for school. She felt only a little bit happier then she did three months ago. Sharpay had found comfort in the drug in the past three months, but it wasn't the only thing though. She had found comfort in partying. She would just go out and go to some party, drink, smoke, and party until she was so wasted she had to have someone to take her home. She knew that both only last for a little while, but she was happy for that time. She didn't find anything wrong with what she was doing. She just felt that it was the only way to deal with all the pain she had to go through. She also found comfort in crying. She only cried when she couldn't party or reach Jared. So she barely ever cried.

But this morning, she knew that the drug wouldn't help her. She had just noticed what was wrong...

_Flashback_

_Sharpay woke up feeling something rising in her throat. She ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. As she washed her mouth out, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was ghostly pale, and she looked very tired. She tried to think of reasons why she would be throwing up. She tried to decide what it could be. She didn't want to worry herself, so she just marked it off as food poisoning from the new takeout she ate last night and left the bathroom._

_Each of the following days of the week, she had woken up with the same thing. As she washed out her mouth this time, she knew that it couldn't just be food poisoning. It was probably what she was hoping it wasn't going to be, but in order to make sure, she was going to have to find out the old fashion way. So around __10 pm__ that night, when she knew everybody would be either gone or sleep, she crept out the house and to the store. She brought what she needed and went back home._

_About 20 minutes later, she sat on her bed staring at the thing that had given her the worse news in her life. She threw the little white machine that read 'pregnant' across the room. It hit the wall hard and fell to the ground._

_End of Flashback_

--

That was last night and she had cried herself to sleep. Sharpay walked down the hall toward the auditorium. She knew that it would be the only place to find comfort in at school. She also knew that nobody would be in there because nobody showed up at school at 7:25 in the morning, except her.

She opened the door to the auditorium and was happy to see no one was there, just like she thought. She got up on the stage and went to where the curtain was hidden from the audience section. She sat down on the stool and started to breathe in and out as the tears started to flow. They came lightly at first, but then they really started to flow. She buried her head in her hands and began to sob uncontrollably.

How could she let this happen? She should have known that she should have been on the pill since her dad never wore protection. She should have token all the precautions that he didn't want to take. Now she was 'with child' and she would have to tell her father. "How could I be so fucking stupid? Now I'm pregnant." She said at the thought. She had no idea what to do. She was brought out of her thoughts by someone calling her name.

"Sharpay," She turned around to see Troy Bolton standing there. "are you okay?" She quickly stood up and wiped her tears away.

"What do you want?" She whispered, wiping her face.

"I was coming in here to just wait for school to start, when I heard someone crying." He looked scared at the thought of his next question. "D-Did you just stay that you were pr-pregnant?"

Sharpay sprung out of her seat and started to walk out on to the stage at the question. "Sharpay!" he questioned grabbing her hand causing her to turn around.

"Leave me alone." She snapped pulling her hand out of his grasp. He grabbed the other one.

"Just tell me." His voice still calm and quiet.

She didn't even bother to pull her hand back."Why should I? You're not my friend! Hell, you don't even like me! So tell me why I should tell you!" Her voice getting louder with each word.

"I want to be your friend. If you haven't noticed, I've been trying to be your friend for the past month. But you just been ignoring me." Sharpay thought about this for a while. He had been trying to talk to her over the last month. He had even waved to her a few times in the morning.

"But why should I trust you now? You've never been this nice to me before." Her voice quieter then it was the last time.

"Because I want to be your friend. Just trust me and I promise you'll won't be sorry."

She bit her lip. She wasn't sure about this. She knew that she needed a good friend right now, but she wasn't sure if it would be Troy Bolton. She thought about it a little more, before nodding. "Yeah, why don't we give it a try. You bet not break that promise."

Troy smiled, but frowned. "So, about the question I asked you earlier. Are you?"

Sharpay snatched her hand away from his grasp and looked away from him. "I don't want to talk about that."

He walked around her to face her and squeezed her hand, "Come on. Please tell me."

A fear tears rolled down her cheek, "Yes, I am."

Troy knew that he shouldn't be shocked, because he had heard her when she shouted it the first time, but he was. "Who's is it?"

"Look, just because I said we were friends doesn't mean you can be all judgmental! I couldn't help it!" He was about to say something when she continued. "I couldn't help it that my mom died, so my dad decides to go out and get drunk every fucking night, and decides to come home and beat then fuck me. I can't help that my dad took my virginity from me. I can't help it that my dad decided not to use protection and I ended up pregnant..." The tears were now pouring down her face. Troy went over and hugged her. "What am I going to do?" she sobbed into Troy's shirt.

Troy just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. He didn't know all this was going on. He felt mad at himself for being mean to her when she obviously was grieving.

Soon her crying subsided and she pulled away from the hug. "Sharpay, I didn't know. I'm so sor-"

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know. You can't control my father." She sniffed as she wiped away her tears and sat down on the edge of the stage.

"What are you gonna do?" He said as he sat down next to her and place a hand on her back, rubbing it.

"I really don't know." Just then the bell rung, telling them they had ten minutes til homeroom. "Well I'll talk to you later." She grabbed her stuff from behind the curtain.

"Yeah later." They walked out the auditorium doors to their lockers.

--

Later that day, Sharpay was sitting in the park watching one woman playing with her baby. It was so precious, how the baby giggled and laughed. Then just like that the baby was in its mothers arms. She was rocking it back and forth, singing a sweet song. Pretty soon, the baby was asleep in her arms. The woman put the baby back into the stroller and left the park.

Another mother and her child walked into the park, but this baby was crying. The mother was doing everything she could to get the baby to be quiet, but nothing was working. Sharpay just sat there watching as the mother furiously rocked the baby until it was finally asleep. Then she left the park.

Sharpay sat there thinking about what to do. She put her hand on her flat stomach and thought about what she just saw. They were both moments that would happen when, or if, she had this baby. Then she thought about how she would tell her dad. He would probably disown her and kick her out. When people found out that she was pregnant, he would tell everyone that she went out and screwed any guy she could find, and that she didn't know who the father was. Her thoughts were cut short by someone sitting beside her.

"Hey Sharpay." Troy said pulling her into a sideway hug.

"Hi." They sat in silence for a while before Troy spoke.

"So have you decided on what to do?"

"Yea, I think I'm gonna get an abortion." Troy looked at her and saw that she was staring at the swingset in the park. There was no emotion in her face.

"An..abortion? Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I know that if I have this baby, I'm not gonna want to give it up for adoption. And I'm gonna end up raising this child and end up telling them that they weren't brought into this world by love, but by their father raping their mother. I don't want to do that. It wouldn't be fair to me, or my baby. I want my baby to be brought into this world because of love, and into a loving family. Not to some stupid ass drunk."

"But still, this baby right here" He put his hand over her stomach. "Is a person, an actual human bean. It has feelings too. It deserves to live, no matter how it was brought into this world. I just don't think abortion is the right way to go."

"Well last time I check, this is my life, so I have to do whats best for me. And I don't think having this baby," She put her hand over Troy's "is best for me. I'm just 17. I know that this is wrong, but I just can't have this baby under these terms."

"But Sharpay,"

"My minds made up, Troy. I'm going to the clinic tomorrow. If you want to come, you can come, but I won't hold it against you if you don't." With that she walked out off the park.


	7. Chapter 5

Sharpay sat in the waiting for her name to be called. It was about 4:30 p.m. and she was at the Planned Parenthood place in the waiting room. She looked around and saw that there were a few other women, some with men, others by themselves. Most of them looked somewhere around her age and some looked a few years older, like in their twenties. Some of them were already showing, and appeared to be happy. Others were just sitting there looking down at her hands. You could tell that they were nervous and scared about what was happening.

Sharpay watched as another couple walked into the doors and sat in the two seats next to her. The man looked about 23 and was very tall. The girl was about a 21 or 22 Latino with long brown hair and stood at about 5'5. Sharpay knew this girl looked exactly liked someone she knew but she couldn't pinpoint. She looked to be about seven or eight months pregnant. The girl looked up and smiled at Sharpay.

"You're stomach is so big." Sharpay admired looking at the woman's belly.

"Thank you. I'm only 7 months though."

"Seven months?"

"Yep, and the baby won't stop kicking." She started to rub her stomach. "Do you wanna feel?" Sharpay hesitated but then nodded and the woman grabbed her hand a placed it on her stomach. Even through the fabric, Sharpay could feel the soft thumps.

"Thats amazing."

"Thank you. By the way, I'm Annalora, but you can call me Anna." She said offering a hand.

"My names Shirley. Shirley Jones." Sharpay didn't want anybody to know her real name, just in case. She had scheduled the appointment under this fake name because she didn't want anybody to know that it was her. "Nice to meet you."

"You too. How far along are you?"

"About three or four months."

"Wow, you barely just started. So who's the lucky guy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who's the lucky father-to-be?"

"Oh...um...well..I..."

"I am." Sharpay turned to see Troy standing beside her. "Hi, I'm Trevor Williams." He smiled and shook Anna's hand. "Hi honey." He turned and gave Sharpay a kiss on the check. This snapped Sharpay out of her shocked expression. He sat down in the seat next to her.

"Hold on a second Anna." Sharpay turned to Troy. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you said I could come if I wanted to."

"I didn't expect you to though."

"Well I did. I wasn't going to let you go in there by yourself. I'm your friend and I want to be here for you. Even if I don't agree with what you're about to do, I'll still want to support you because you need it. You need someone to be here for you."

Sharpay smiled and gave Troy a big hug. He almost couldn't breathe. She was practically on his lap. "Thank you." She whispered as she sat back down in her seat and turned back to Anna.

"So this is the lucky guy?"

"Yea." Sharpay smiled.

A doctor walked out the room and called her.

"Well, its my turn. We're meeting with my OBGYN to check on the baby. Heres my number." She scribbled something down. "Call me. See you later." She waved as the man next to her helped her up and walked her through the double doors. Sharpay turned to Troy.

Troy looked up at her. The smile had disappeared from her face, and was no replaced by a small sad frown. Her hand had started to shake.

"Sharpay? Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. Nothing."

"Shar, your shaking. Something has to be wrong." He place his hand over hers.

"Nothing. I know that this is for the best. I have to do this. I can't let him find out. An abortion is the right way to go." Sharpay rambled to herself.

Just then a doctor walked out the room and toward them. "Shirley Jones?" Sharpay nodded. "Come on the room is back here." Sharpay stood up and followed. She had not let go of Troy's hand, so he was being pulled back with her.

They got to the room and the doctor asked her to put on this hospital gown and lay on the bed. Sharpay was now laying on the bed, her face emotionless, as the doctor, who was know as Ms.Jackson, went around the room preparing it. Troy sat in the chair next to her. He looked at her.

"Sha-Shirley, are you sure about this? That this is really the only way to go?" Troy whispered.

"Yes. I'm sure. Its the only way." Sharpay nodded.

The doctor turned toward them and sat in the chair at the end of the bed. "Are you sure about this Ms. Jones?"

"Yes."

"Is the father okay with this?" She looked pointedly at Troy.

"Yes he is."

"Are you being pressured by anybody to have this abortion?"

"No ma'am."

Dr.Jackson looked at both of them for a while before answering. "Well ok. Lets get started..."

--

Sometime later, Sharpay and Troy walked out of the building. Troy was worried. Sharpay was walking a few steps ahead of him and hadn't said nothing since the operation.

"Sharpay are you okay? You haven't said a word since...well..you know." Troy looked up and noticed she hadn't stopped walking. He grabbed her hand and turned her around. Thats when he realized she was crying. He pulled her into a hug, not really knowing what to say. They were standing in the middle of the parking lot. He rubbed circles on her back, whispering stuff into her ear. "Its okay. Don't cry." They stood there for another few minutes before Sharpay pulled out the hug.

"Thanks Troy. You've been so good to me these past two days even though you didn't like my decision. I can't believe you did that. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here with me." Sharpay let a few more tears fall. Troy took his thumb and wiped them away.

"You don't need to thank me. I'm your friend, and thats what friends do. They support you, they're there when you need them. They don't turn their backs on you because of one decision. I'll be here when ever you need me. Just call me and I'll be there. Okay."

Sharpay wrapped one of her arms around him in a one-armed hug. "You're such a great friend."

Troy put his arm around her shoulders "Thanks, it takes years of practice." he heard Sharpay giggle.

"Can you take me home? I walked here and its dark. I don't want to walk now."

"Of course. Lets get you home." They walked to Troy's car and drove out the parking lot, not noticing the two figures across the street.

Chad Danforth and Ryan Evans

--

**What ya think?  
R&R Please  
**

**Bre**


	8. Chapter 6

Chad Danforth and Ryan Evans sat in the parking lot of the pizza place. They watched as Troy's car pulled out of the parking lot across the street and drive down the street. They both were curious as to why Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans aka the Basketball King and the Ice Queen, were together at some planned parent hood center.

"What was that?" Chad asked after a moment of silence.

Ryan sat there for a few minutes before answering, "I don't know, but when I get home I'll find out. Then I'll call you and fill you in, okay?"

"Yeah thats a plan." They got into their cars and left.

--

The next morning, Ryan woke up and went downstairs and into the kitchen. He noticed that Sharpay wasn't there. He saw his dad sitting at the table drinking his coffee.

"Hey dad, do you know where Sharpay is?"

"Yeah, she went to school early." He shrugged.

"Okay thanks." Then Ryan made his way back up the stairs and into his sister's room.

He noticed that it looked a lot different then it did 4 1/2 months ago. The walls, that were originally pink, were now plain white. Her walls, that used to be covered in Broadway musical posters, were now just plain with nothing on it. The mirror on her closet door was scattered, there was clothes around the floor, and trash was all around the usually neat room.

He walked around the room in search of something to clue him in. He walked into the bathroom and nothing had really changed about that. He looked around a few times and was about to walk out, when something in the trashcan caught his eye. He bent down and picked up the contraption. He stared at it and his eyes went big. And thats when he realized it.

He put it back in the trashcan, and ran to his room to get ready for school.

--

Ryan rushed in the school. He really wanted to tell Chad about what he figured out. The only thing about that was that he wouldn't see him until lunch.

He opened his locker and got out the books he needed for now and waited for the bell to ring.

As soon as it rung, he went to class.

--

It was now lunch time and everybody was gathered at the table, except for Troy and Ryan. When Ryan did arrive, he pulled Chad out of the cafe and into a secluded place.

"What is it Ryan? You act like you just found buried treasure or something. What is it?"

"I found out this morning why Troy and Sharpay were at that planned parenthood place yesterday."

"You did, why?"

"This morning I found a pregnancy test in the trashcan in her bathroom."

"What did it say?"

"Pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yeah and I found out that Planned Parenthood was a place where pregnant girls and women go to get help."

"Okay? But I still don't get how that and Troy are related." Chad shrugged. Ryan gave him an are-you-stupid? look.

"Think about it. A helpful and comforting Troy, a distraught and overwhelmed Sharpay, a pregnancy clinic, and a pregnancy test that read pregnant." Ryan said slowly and clearly.

Chad thought about it for a few minutes then realization hit him. "You mean Sharpay's pregnant? and its Troy's?"

"Yeah, why else would he want to help her?"

"So you mean to tell me that Troy, my best friend, cheated on Gabby and ended up knocking up the Ice Queen?"

"Thats exactly what I'm saying."

"So what should we do." Chad looked up at Ryan and saw a smirk appear on his face.

"We confront him about it."

--

Sharpay walked around the empty halls of East High. School had ended an hour ago. She and Troy had talked for a little while before he had to go to basketball practice. She had stayed to talk to a teacher about a grade. It ended in her redoing the whole assignment. She walked out of the school and saw that Troy's dad's car was gone, but Troy's, Chad's, and Ryan's and a few other cars were still in the parking lot. She was curious as to why Ryan was still here, because he wasn't on the team.

She walked around the building to where her car was, but stopped and hid behind the building when she heard voices. She watched as a few of the team players walked up to Troy.

"Hey Troy."

"Hey Chad, Ryan, guys. What are you guys still doing here? Practice was over ten minutes ago. I had to lock up everything."

"Well we wanted to talk to you about something." Just then one of the other players grabbed Troy from behind and held him tightly.

"What the fuck?! What are you guys doing?"

"We just wanted to know why you were cheating on Gabriella." Ryan spat.

"What? What makes you think I'm cheating on Gabriella?"

"Nothing but the fact that you got in bed with the Ice Queen and got her pregnant." Chad answered. Sharpay's breathe caught in her throat. _"How did they find out?"_ she whispered.

"What makes you think Sharpay's pregnant?"

"I found a pregnancy test in her room." Ryan said._"Oh shit"_

"That doesn't mean shes-"

"It said positive."

"What makes you think it was hers? It could have been a friends."

"That you and her went to that pregnancy clinic and she came out crying and you held her." Troy didn't know what to say. "Thats what I thought. We know shes pregnant, there's no point in lying about it. And we also know its yours. So don't try to deny it." Chad said.

Troy couldn't do anything now that they knew, all he could do was tell the truth. "Guys look, Sharpay is pregnant..." he breathed in. "and it is mine. But please don't tell anyone." Sharpay's jaw dropped, just like Chad's, Ryan's, and the other players._'Why is he doing this? He wasn't my baby's father.'_ Chad was the first to pick his jaw off the ground and spoke.

"Why did you do that to Gabby? Now her heart is going to be broken. Why wouldn't I tell anyone? You just had to do it with the rigidest, coldest, most heartless bitch in the school."

"Don't call her that! She is not cold or heartless. She's not a bitch either. So don't call her that." Troy said pointedly.

"Aww, are you sticking up for that bitch now? What is she? You're sideline? Your little slut?" Chad spat.

Troy had had enough. He broke free of the other boy's grasp and punched Chad square in the nose.

Chad stumbled back, but then punched Troy back. Soon they were in an all fist fight.

Sharpay watched in horror as the other boy grabbed Troy again, and allowed Chad to start punching him. She saw blood coming from Troy's mouth and nose. She watched as Chad just kept on hitting him. After she saw Chad deliver one hard blow to the stomach, she walked over to the group. She pushed the boy off Troy, who fell to the ground, and punched Chad, hard, in the face.

She then bent down next to Troy and put an arm around him. "Are you ok?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Troy coughed and looked up to see that everybody else was gone.

"Come on, lets get you to my house to clean you up." She said as she pulled him up and walked to her car.

She drove to her house and she didn't see Ryan's car. She helped him up the stairs to her room. She walked into her bathroom and got her first aid kit. She gave him a wet cloth to put on his nose and mouth. "Are you sure you're okay? He hit you pretty hard." She said placing a hand on a purplish mark on his face.

"Yes I'm okay."

She signed. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Tell them that you were the father of that baby. You knew you weren't. We never even slept together before. I don't know why you would do that." She got up and started to pace around her room. "Now they're gonna tell everybody that you and I slept together and that I'm pregnant, which I'm not anymore. And now everybody will hate you because of it, and you didn't even do anything! Now Gabriella's gonna break up with you and," Troy sat up and grabbed her hand. She turned toward him, "What?"

Troy pulled her down on the bed beside him."Calm down. Its going to be okay. Even if the school hates you, you won't be alone on their hate lists. I'll probably be right under you. And its okay if Gabby dumps me, it was coming even if this didn't happen."

"Are you sure its going to be okay? You didn't even do anything."

"Positive. Its better if they think that I was the father, then for them to know the truth."

"This will never happen again. I'm going to be more careful from now on."

"Sharpay, why do you let your dad do this to you? You don't deserve to be beat or raped almost every night."

"Nobody deserves it, but I know that if I even try to resist he'll beat me even more. Troy, you've got to understand. I know he loves me, he's just going through a rough patch right now, and I'm sure it'll be over soon." Sharpay expressed.

"But what if it isn't a rough patch? What if he keeps drinking? What if the beatings get worse? I don't won't you to end up in the hospital because one day he ends up beating you so badly. I don't want you to have to go through this."

"Don't worry. He'll stop this sooner or later, but it will stop. I won't end up in the hospital. So don't worry." She said as she hugged him. It was a embracing, tight, loving hug. They were snapped out of the hug by the front slamming close.

Sharpay looked at Troy with fear. "Troy, what time is it? Troy looked at the clock on the side of the bed.

"8: 59, why?"

"M-my dads home. He'd kill me if he finds you up here in my room. Y-You have to hide! Hide.." She looked around the room "hide in the closet."

"But.." Troy protested as Sharpay pushed him toward the closet.

--

A/N: The reason why I'm updating so fast is because my mom grounded me for doing something to my sister's hairdryer. It sorta found its way into the pool. I told her it was my brother, but she didn't believe me. So I'm band from going outside at all. I can't watch TV or anything. The only thing I can use is the computer. Which means I'm at home all day everyday, for the next week, which just gives me more time to write and think about what to write.

--

**How'd you like it? Sorry if it sucks.  
**

**Bre**


	9. Chapter 7

"He's COMING! Get in the closet! Hurry!" She managed to push Troy completely in her closet just as the heavy footsteps stopped in front of her room door. She hurried to clean off her bed before her angry/drunk father opened her room door. She stood in front of her bed and waited for him to do anything. He finally walked over to her a slapped her across the face.

"Why didn't you tell me you little whore!?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you were pregnant! Ryan told me. Now people will start talking! You could ruin the family name!" He pushed her against the wall and started slapping her hard.

"I'm sorry daddy. Don't be mad, I got rid of it like you would have wanted me too."

"You better have you bitch or I would have done a lot worse then this. But this would have never had happened if you were on the pill. Why weren't you?"

"I didn't know. I thought you were using a condom. I'm sorry. I'm gonna be on the pill from now on. I promise" She cried as he threw her from the wall to the bed.

"You better be, or you'll regret it if this EVER happens again." He slapped her one more time before walking out the door.

Sharpay waited a few minutes until the front door slammed shut, before going to her closet and opening the door. "Troy? Where are you." She jumped when she felt a pair of arms around her. She turned around and saw Troy.

"Sharpay, are you okay?" Troy said looking at the two red hand marks on her cheeks, and her bleeding lip. Then pulling her into a hug.

Sharpay nodded. "Yea, its usually worse than this." She wiped away the blood.

He pulled away from her."How do you stand this?"

"I have my own way of dealing with it." Referring to her friend Jared.

"That was horrible. I hope it ends soon." He said shaking his head. "What time is it now?"

"Um...9:21"

"Damn. I have to get home before I miss my curfew and my parents worry. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye Troy."

"Bye Shar." Troy went over toward the and opened it. He climbed out it with ease and climbed down a tree close to the house. Sharpay waved lamely as he disappeared from sight."

--

**Troy POV**

I jogged down the street making my way to my house. I knew that if I wasn't home in twenty minutes, I was toast. I would miss my curfew, then my parents would start asking question as to why I was late and where have I been. It would be like getting interrogated.

I finally arrived to my house and walked into my house to find that the living room light was still on. I wasn't surprised because my mom always stays up reading in the living room. I walked into the living room and toward the stairs, when my mom's voice caught me. "Where have you been?" I turned and saw her looking at me, her legs crossed, arms over her chest. The book laid neatly beside her.

"I was just at a friend's house." I shrugged. She raised an perfectly arched eyebrow at me.

"I checked at most of your friends house. Chad's, Zeke's, Jason's, and the rest of the teams and they said that they hadn't seen you since basketball practice. So which friend's house?"

I thought about it for a second. "Ryan's." It wasn't a lie. I actually was at Ryan's house, but I just wasn't with him.

She signed. "Oh, okay. I was just worried because you usually would call if you were gonna miss dinner."

"Well goodnight mom." I said as I headed up the stairs.

"Goodnight." She answered but added, "And there's left overs for dinner if you want some."

"Thanks."

--

It was a Friday morning, and I walked into the school quite early. It was 7:15 in the morning, and the school looked abandoned. I knew that this would probably be where Sharpay was right now, and this would probably be the last time I'd get to talk to her all day. I made my way to the auditorium, and opened the doors, and there she was.

Sharpay sat there on the edge of the stage with something in her hands. As I walked closer to the stage I was able to see that it was a picture frame. There was also a few tears falling from her eyes. I walked up the stairs and sat beside her on the stage. I looked at the picture. It was of some woman. The woman looked a lot like Sharpay. She had long blond hair, and her face resembled Sharpay's flawless one. Her white teeth showed as she smiled sweetly at the camera. Beside the woman was a girl who looked either 15 or 16, who was also smiling. The girl was splitting image of the woman.

"That's my mom and me. This was taken a year ago at my sixteenth birthday party." Her voice a little shaky. "That year she had given me my first car. I loved that car so much, I still drive it. Man, I miss her so much!" I looked at her and saw her smiling as a few more tears fell. I then remember my question.

"Sharpay, how did you mom...well you-know"

"Die?" She questioned looking up at me.

"Yeah, how did she die?"

"She was walking across the street when a car hit her. They took her to the hospital. She kept bleeding, and when the doctors finally stopped it, they told me she was in a coma. Then Ryan came and went in to see her. I didn't go in because I was to afraid. Then her heart stopped beating and the doctors rushed into the room. By the time they finished the told us she was dead." She said.

"Woah, thats sad." I breathed. It was. I looked at her for a few more moments then decided it was time to get her mind off of her mom. "Now, lets get you thinking about something else thats not sad." I said as I got up from my sitting position and held out my hand to help her up.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" She asked once she was on her feet.

"If I remember right, don't you love to sing?" I asked.

"Yea, but whats that got to do with anything?" She looked at me funny.

"How about we sing to get your mind off of things?"

"I don't think that'll work."

"If I remember last summer, I remember you trying to get me to sing this totally ridiculous song for the show with you."

"Really? I don't remember that." She answered. I knew she was playing dumb.

"Oh you don't? Should I refresh your memories?" I smiled.

"Troy don't." She told me.

**No One's POV**

"A long time ago in a land far away lived the pineapple princess, Tiki" Troy started.

"Please don't do this." Sharpay begged.

"She was sweet as a peach, in a pineapple way, But so sad she hardly speaky. I won't stop until you sing with me." Troy said as he danced around her

"UH! Okay!" Sharpay huffed.

"Still, If you listen well,  
You'll hear her secret wish.

Sharpay

Aloha, everybody, my name is Tiki!  
I long to free a truly remarkable fish,  
My sweet prince.

Humuhumunukunukua'  
Makihiki malahini-who  
Humuhumunukunukua'Ooh.  
Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu

Troy

She dreams of a boy, who is under a spell  
That has left him all wet and scaly.

Sharpay and Troy

I sing from my heart of the power of love,  
Just a girl with a ukulele.

Sharpay

Come to me

Troy

Come to her!

Sharpay

My Sweet One and be still  
I'll grasp your tail and stroke each tender grill  
My sweet prince  
Humuhumunukunukua'  
Makihiki malahini-who  
Humuhumunukunukua'Ooh.  
Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu

Troy and Sharpay

The clouds turned grey, and the big sky cried,  
And the ocean had a fit.

Troy and Sharpay

Then the wind went whoosh, and thunder cracked,  
And mighty mount Fufu spit.

Sharpay

Mighty Mount Fufu spit!

Sharpay and Troy

T-T-T-Tiki T-Tiki  
Wanna speaky, speaky, speaky with the mighty spirit Fufu  
T-T-T-Tiki T-Tiki  
Wanna speaky, speaky, speaky

Sharpay

So words I will not mince.  
Please make a man of my fresh fish prince!  
This is Real Fish Talk No Lie!  
(Troy starts making funny sounds)

Sharpay laughs

Then The Fish Turns Into A Gorgeous Prince And Sings:

Troy sings

I'm Prince Humuhumunukunukua'  
Amakahiki malahini who  
Humuhumunukunukua'Ooh  
Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu

Both

Humuhumunukunukua'  
Makihiki malahini-who  
Humuhumunukunukua'Ooh.  
Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu  
Wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu  
Wakawakawakaniki pu…pu… pu!" They finished laughing.

They laughing was stopped when they heard clapping from the back of the auditorium. They looked toward the back and saw Mrs.Darbus. She was coming down the aisle toward them.

"That was amazing, Mr. Bolton and Ms. Evans. I hope you both are thinking about auditioning for the the winter musicale. It would be a pleasure to watch that kind of chemistry and talent. Well, see you in class." With that she walked out of the place.

"Do you want to?" Sharpay asked.

"I'll do it if you do it."

"Then its settled. We'll pair up and do it?"

"Yeah, well I see you later in class because its...8:05." Troy said as he got up and waved as he walked out the auditorium.

"Bye." She waved.

--

It was after school now, and Troy was at his locker getting his books out when someone appeared behind him. He spun around. "Gabriella."

"Don't even talk to me. How could you?"

"What are you-"

"Don't play dumb. Chad and Ryan told me how you got the Ice Queen pregnant." She yelled. Troy was so glad that everybody had left about ten minutes ago.

"I wish people would stop calling her that."

"So its true?"

"Uh..." Troy felt a hand against his face.

"I can't believe you. You cheated on me! With the worst person!" A fear tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't do that Troy, you know you don't mean it. If you wanted us to be over so bad, all you had to do was say so. You didn't have to go sleep with someone. We're over. And I hope you're happy with that SLUT." Gabriella yelled the last sentence, since Sharpay had just walked up to her locker across the hall.

Troy watched as Gabriella walked past him and toward Sharpay.

"You couldn't leave well enough alone could you?" Gabriella said as Sharpay looked through her locker.

"What are you talking about Gabriella?"

"You just had to go and sleep with then end up pregnant by my boyfriend didn't you?" Gabriella sneered.

" I'm not pregnant." Sharpay said plainly.

"Sure you're not." Gabriella said sarcastically. "It might now even be Troy's. It could be anybodies. From the football team down to the emo kids. You could never know because you're such a fucking slut." Gabriella screamed.

"No listen here you son of a bitch, you don't know a damn thing so shut the fuck up."

"Ohhh, did I make the ice queen mad? What are you going to do? Freeze me?"

"Shut up." Sharpay said as she slammed her locker closed.

"Is that all you have to say, bitch?"

"You little.." Sharpay raised her hand fist about to punch her when Troy stepped in.

"Gabriella, I think that's enough." Troy said getting in between the two girls. "You should leave."

"Ok. I hope you two and your baby are happy together." She said turning around. "If the baby's even yours." She shot at Troy as she walked out the front doors.

"What don't you get? I AM NOT PREGNANT!" Sharpay screamed.

--

Thanks to all those who are reviewing!!

**R&R!  
Bre**


	10. Chapter 8

**Sharpay's POV**

How dare that bitch? She has no idea what I'm going through. I just wish I could go up to her and slap the hell out of her. Hmm...I like the sound of that. I might just do it. She won't even see it coming. I'll walk straight up to her and... My thoughts were interrupted by Troy speaking.

"Ignore her. She just upset." Troy said as we walked out the building. I looked at him with confusion.

"Don't you have basketball practice?" He shook his head then smiled his million dollar smile at me.

"Its okay if I miss one practice."

"But won't you get in trouble by your dad?"

"He'll understand. I'll just tell him I had to catch up on my homework." I nodded and turned to walk away when he grabbed my arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

I looked in the direction of my house then back at him. "Home?"

"Wrong." I stared at him. "You're going out to have ice cream with me."

"I don't think so." I politely rejected as I got my arm from his grasp and walked toward my car. He grabbed my hand and turned me toward him. "What?"

"Why not?"

"Because I got to get home. I have other things to do." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What else do you have to do?"

"Uh..homework."

"Homework can wait, and you don't even have your backpack with you. So how can you possibly do homework?"

I signed. "Fine, I'll go have ice cream with you, but thats all."

He smiled at me. "Lets go. I know the perfect Ice Cream parlor thats about ten minutes from here." He said as we walked to his car.

We climbed into his car and drove off.

We rode in silence on their way to the ice cream shop. Troy was focusing on the road while I just stared out the window.

When we finally arrived, we jumped out the car and made our way into the shop.

I looked around. I had never been here before. I didn't even know it was here. The walls were wood, while the floor was tile. Round tables and small booths ran around the little area. Hanging down from the ceiling was a sign that read 'Ben & Jerry's Scoop Shop' and under was, what I thought to be, a menu.

"Come on, lets get in line." Troy said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the line. We talked as we waited for about two minutes before we were called up to the counter.

"What can I- Oh, hi Troy." The old woman smiled as she looked up and saw us.

"Hello Mrs. Guller." Troy smiled brightly. I looked at Troy confused.

"Oh Troy, you know you can call me Margrett. How has my favorite person been?"

"Fine."

"Hows school and basketball?"

"Great actually. I feel that we could go all the way just like last year."

"Thats great. So, who is this lovely young lady?" She asked looking at me.

"This is Sharpay."

"Your girlfriend?" I looked at her confused.

"No, my friend. What would make you think she's my girlfriend?"

"Nothing. Its just that friends don't usually hold hands."

"What?" Troy asked as we both looked down to see or hands still joined. "Oh." He retracted his hands from mine. I could feel my cheeks turn pink as the old woman chuckled.

"So, what can I get you two today?"

"I would like a the cake batter, two scoops." He turned to me. "What do you want Sharpay?"

"I want..." I paused for a minute. I already knew what I wanted but I wanted to make them wait. I had had Ben & Jerry's ice cream alot. "Two scoops of the Cherry Garcia."

"Coming right up." She professionally moved behind the counter, grabbing two cones, and placing two scoops of different ice cream into both. "Here you go." She said as she handed us the cones.

"How much do I owe you?" Troy asked as he took out this wallet.

"Its on me. Enjoy. Bye Troy. Bye Sharpay. It was nice meeting you." She smiled as she waved us off to tend the next customers.

We walked over to one of the booths and sat down opposite of each other.

**No One's POV**

Sharpay licked her ice cream before speaking. "She was very nice."

"Yeah. I've known her practically all my life."

Sharpay glance around the shop a little bit. "Is that how you know about this place?"

Troy nodded. "I've been having ice cream here all my life too. I've never had any from any where else." Troy said as he licked his ice cream.

"I wish I knew about this earlier. I love Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream. Especially this type." She said as she repeated licked her ice cream.

"Really? I've never tasted the cherry garcia. How does it taste."

She licked it again. "Do you want some?" She asked.

"Sure." Sharpay leaned her ice cream over to Troy and he took it out of her hands. "Can I taste yours?"

"Yeah." He handed her his. They sat there and tasted each others ice cream. "This is really good. What's in this?" He said as he licked her cone again.

"Uhh.." Sharpay said as she scratched her head with her free, while holding his ice cream in the other. "Cherry ice cream with cherries and fudge flakes. Whats in yours?" She, too, licking his cone.

"Yellow cake batter ice cream with a chocolate frosting swirl."

"I never heard of it."

"Its a new one." He waited a few minutes before speaking again. "Well, as much as I'm enjoying your cherry garcia, I would like to have my ice cream back."

"But I like yours so much." Sharpay pouted as they traded again.

He smiled. "Well if you like it so much, I guess you wouldn't mind me doing this..." he said as he got some of his ice cream, which was almost gone, onto his finger, and placed it on the tip of her nose.

Sharpay squealed as she felt the cold substance on her nose. She then looked at Troy pointedly. "Oh. My. Gosh. I know you did not just do that."

"What if I tell you I did? What would you do then?" Troy couldn't help but smirk.

"Well, then I would have to do this." She said as she got some of her ice cream, which was also almost gone, and put it on his nose.

Troy looked at her and she smirked. "Since you did that, I'm going to have to..." His sentence was interrupted by Mrs. Guller walking up to their table.

She smiled at the two-some. "Are you enjoying your ice-cream?"

Troy looked up and smiled. "Yes Ma'am, we loved it." he ate the last bit of it before getting up. "I'm going to throw this away and go to the restroom. Do you want me to take yours too?" He motioned at Sharpay's. She nodded. He grabbed hers, but before leaving he mouthed 'I'm going to get you later'. He then turned and disappeared behind a wooden door.

"So, are you and Troy having a good time?" Mrs. Guller asked as she offered a napkin to Sharpay.

"Thank you, and yes." Sharpay said as she wiped the ice cream off her nose.

"So, you and Troy aren't dating?" The woman asked.

"Nope. We're just good friends."

"Well thats a darn shame. You two would make an adorable couple." she smiled at the expression on Sharpay's face.

"Thank you for the compliment, but I don't think me and Troy are getting together anytime soon."

"Why not? Its not like neither of you want to."

"I like Troy, but not that way."

"Are you sure? It seems that both of you want to be more then just good friends."

"I don't think so. Troy doesn't like me that way." Sharpay said, keeping her gaze on the napkin dispenser on the table.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Sharpay looked up at the older woman with questions. "Have you seen the way he looks at you." Sharpay shook her head. "When he looks at you, I could see that there was many things in his eyes. He looks at you in such a compassionate, caring, protective, joyful, and loving way."

"Everybody feels those things for their friends." Sharpay reasoned.

"Yeah, but what I mostly see is love. Not the friendship-type of love, but the real type of love. I see it in your eyes too."

"But you just met me."

"But I see it. I saw it when you two were up at the cash register, holding hands. I saw it as I watched you two laugh and giggled over here. But, what do I know, huh? I'm just an old woman, who's been there done that." Margrett smiled as she got up from the table. Just then Troy walked out the bathroom.

"Are you ready to go?" Troy asked as he stopped beside Margrett. Sharpay took her eyes off of Margrett and nodded.

"It was nice meeting you Sharpay."

"You too Mrs. Guller." Sharpay smiled at the old woman.

"Oh, you can call me Margrett too." She said as she hugged her then Troy. "Come back soon you too." She waved at the two-some.

They got in Troy's car and started driving. It was silent until Troy spoke. "So...what did you talk about while I was in the bathroom?"

"She was telling me some funny stories about when you were little." Troy looked at her with panic.

"She didn't tell you about the one where I ran naked around me house, did she?"

"Nope, but thanks for telling me." Sharpay laughed. "So where are you taking me now?" She asked as she saw that he wasn't going near her house.

"To one of my favorite places in the world."

"A basketball court?"

"No, the park."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait. This was a kinda sucky chapter, but like I said in my other story, I can't think of anything right now. Its like my brain has done a total shut down on me.

Anyways, another thing. My mom just got a new job, which means she'll be gone all day. Which means she won't let anybody on the computer. So I won't be updating on the weekdays anymore. Just Fridays, Saturdays, and maybe Sundays.

Anywho, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter anyways. If you did enjoy it, review. Even if you didn't like it, review.

**R&R Please  
Bre**


	11. Chapter 9

* * *

Sharpay looked at him. "The park? I thought we both agreed that you were going to take me home after ice cream."

"I know, but I wanted to show you this park I went to a lot when I was little."

"But I thought you were going to take me home?"

"I am, after we go to the park."

"But I wanted to go home and relax."

"Too bad. You're in my car, so you have to go where ever I go whether you like it or not." Troy teased.

"Thats kidnapping." Sharpay joked.

"We're going to this park. Deal with it." Sharpay huffed. About five more minutes passed and Troy parked. "Here we are." He smiled as he exited the car. He rounded the car and opened the door for her.

Sharpay put her hand over her heart in an exaggerated motion. "What a gentleman." She said as she stepped out the car. They walked up a small path until the park came into view.

Sharpay looked around. The park wasn't that big. It had a swing set with five seats, a slide, a basketball court, and three seesaws. It also had a few water fountains. There was also a small lake nearby at the bottom of a small hill. The park was surrounded by a meadow of flowers.

"What do you think?" Troy asked after about five minutes of silence.

"Its very pretty."

"I know, but nobody ever comes here."

"Why?"

"I guess because nobody knows about it. Its in a secluded part of Albuquerque. I only knew about it cause Margrett and my parents use to always take me here when I was younger. I use to go fishing with my dad in the lake. I also learned how to swim in that lake."

"You have a lot of memories here."

"Yep. I just wished more people knew about this park. Its a lovely place to grow up." Troy said as he leaned against the railing of the swing set.

"Well thats a shame, this place is beautiful." Sharpay said as she took off her heels and sat on a swing.

"Yea it is." They just sat there for a few minutes until Troy decided to speak again. "Um...need a push?" he offered.

"Sure..." Sharpay said as Troy walked behind her and started to lightly push her. "Thank you."

"No problem. So..." Troy thought of some possible topics. "What college are you planning on going to?"

"College?"

"Yeah. I know we still have another year left after this one, but I just want to know."

"You tell me first."

"Well, my first choice would be the U of A. Its close to home. Then there's this other school in New York that I've been dying to go to."

"Oh."

"So what about you?"

"I wanna go to college out of city, out of state, maybe even out the country. Anywhere would be better then staying here." Sharpay shrugged and put her feet to the ground, stopping the swing.

"Really? Why?" Sharpay rolled her eyes at how stupid Troy could be at times.

"One reason is to get away from my dad. Theres to many memories of what he's done to me. The other reason is" She stood up and faced him. "to get away from you." She laughed at the hurt expression on Troy's face.

"Hey! That really hurts."

"So. Deal with it."

"You know what? I think its payback time." Troy said as he walked toward Sharpay. She stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember earlier, In the ice cream shop? I said I was going to get you back."

"The thing is...you can only get me, if you catch me." With that she dropped her heels and sprinted toward the lake. Troy took a minute before he ran after her.

When Troy finally caught her, she was already at the top of the hill that was right before the lake. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. Sharpay kept moving her legs, and knocked Troy off balance, causing them to go tumbling down the hill.

As they rolled down the hill, you could hear laughter coming from both of them. They finally came to the bottom of the hill and rolled to a complete stop about seven yards from the lake.

There was a moment of silence as they just stared at each other, but then they broke out into laughing fits.

"That was not what I had planned." Sharpay said through her laughter.

"Oh, it wasn't? What did you have planned?"

"I was going to have you chase me to the top of the hill, then I was going to push you down the hill and hope that you fall into the lake."

"You're lucky we didn't fall into the lake. Do you see how close we were to actually rolling into it?"

Sharpay looked to the side of them at the lake. "Yea, that would have been a mess." She turned her head back toward him, and thats when she realized how close they were.

Sharpay was laying on the ground while Troy was on top of her. Their faces were about two inches apart. They stared at each other for a while until Troy started to lean in.

Sharpay gulped. She didn't know what to do. Troy Bolton was about to kiss her. She stared at him as his face got closer and closer. Their lips were just about to touch when a voice broke them apart.

"Hey guys." Troy and Sharpay looked up and saw...

* * *

And thats where I'm ending it.  
Anyways I hoped you liked it. Review please.

**R&R Please  
Bre  
**


	12. Important Authors Note

**Important Authors Note**

**My computer broke down so I won't be updating anytime soon.**

**_Sorry  
_Bre**


	13. AN

Hey guys!

I'm so sorry that its been so long since I updated, but theres good news and theres maybe some bad news.

Good News- My computer is back up! My mom got it fixed last week.

Bad News- My mom says I have to delete two of my stories.

Anyways, tell me which of these stories I should keep

1. When all the hope is gone

2. What Ever Happened to Jason and Gabriella

and 3. Funerals and Familes.

Just tell me which one I should continue.

Bre


	14. Chapter 10

"Hey guys." Troy and Sharpay looked up and saw Annalora standing over them. "Are you okay? I saw you roll down the hill."

"Yeah we're fine." Troy said as he stood and helped Sharpay. They dusted themselves off and stood there in silence until Troy spoke. "So Annalora," Troy started as they started to walk along side the lake.

"Call me Anna." She offered as she sat her hands on her stomach.

"Anna, what brings you to the park?"

"Well, its a gorgeous day and the park is a great place to take a walk and think about things. I come here to clear my head."

"I know what you mean." Sharpay nodded along.

After walking in silence for a few minutes, Anna decided to ask the question she really wanted to know. "So how have you been Shirley? Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I know that its none of my business, but I just wanted to make sure because I say you crying when you left the doctors office, and I wanted to make sure everything was fine with you and the baby and all."

Troy saw Sharpay stiffen up a bit when she heard the question. He knew that this was a very touchy subject for Sharpay, because when he tried to bring it up on the ride home from the clinic she had asked him to never talk about it again. When he saw her eyes water he knew he would have to think of something.

"I-I-" Sharpay started but soon broke down in tears.

Troy decided that now was a good time to take over the situation and pulled her into a comforting hug. He looked up at Anna, "Umm...how about we go sit down over there?" He nodded toward the bench closes to them.

They sat on the bench: Anna looking very worried, Sharpay crying onto Troy's shirt, and Troy just trying to calm her down.

"Trevor, whats wrong? Why is Shirley crying?" Anna asked very concerned.

"Its about the baby."

"What? What happened?"

"She kinda...lost it."

"How?"

"We had gone to the doctors to check on the baby, because Shirley had been feeling a little weird. So after the doctor examined her, the doctor set both of down and told us that she had a miscarriage. It hit her hard. It hit me too but not as it hit her. She was really excited about this baby, not that we expected this to happen, but since it did she was so excited. Don't get me wrong, I was a little excited, but I just wasn't as excited. I still thought we were a little to young. But anyways, it makes her cry anytime someone mentions it."

"Oh I'm so sorry for bringing it up."

"Its okay, you didn't know." By this time Sharpay had calmed down, and she was now wiping her face with her hands.

"I am so sorry for crying like that." Sharpay said as she finished wiping her face and put her hands in her lap.

"Don't be. You're just sad. Its a common emotion after having a miscarriage. I should know." Anna said as she placed her hand on Sharpay's.

"What do you mean?"

"Not that you could have possibly known, but I've been married to my husband, Edward, for about four years now. And in the first year I got pregnant, but then I lost a few months later."

"How?"

"I fainted and fell down some stairs. Anyways, it was so hard on me, that I didn't get out of bed for days. The feelings of sadness and loss didn't go away that fast, but I was thankful that Edward was there to help me. He made it a whole lot easier for me to handle it. Once I got over it, we were able to start trying again and here I am, seven months pregnant."

"Oh wow. He did all that?"

"Yea. Thats why you should be so happier that you have such a nice and helpful guy like Trevor. Any other guy would have left you a long time ago."

"Yea, Trevor has been so good to me." Sharpay smiled up at Troy.

"I'm glad. You two are such a good couple." Anna smiled and stood. "Well, its time for me to get going. I don't want to worry Edward. Bye."

"Anna wait." Anna turned around. "We didn't get your last name."

"Oh, my last name is Mendoza."

"Bye Anna." Troy waved.

"Bye Trevor, Bye Shirley." With that she walked down the path and out of the park.

"Anna was totally right, it is getting late." Sharpay said.

Troy looked down at his watch. "I hardly classify 7:35 as late." Sharpay gave him a look. "But I should take you home now." The twosome made their way back up the hill, grabbed their stuff and headed back home.

* * *

Anna walked into her house to see her husband, Edward, cleaning.

Edward finally noticed his wife standing at the door and went over and greeted her with a kiss. "Hey sweetie, where have you been?"

"I ran into some friends at the park and we started talking and lost track of time."

"Here don't stand up." He sat her down on the comfty brown chair. "Which friends?"

"Remember the couple I met at my OBGYN's office?" Edward nodded. "Them."

"Oh. They were a nice young couple." Edward said as he kept cleaning.

"Yea, but its so sad. She had an miscarriage."

"Oh no. I remember how that felt. Loosing our first child before its even born." He went over and hugged her.

"Yea. I just wished that they didn't have to go through this. They are so young."

"Anna, you say that as if we're in our thirties. Remember, you're only 22 and I'm 24. How old are they?"

"They look about 17."

"Well I think they can handle it." Edward said as he rubbed her swollen belly. "But I've got to finish cleaning up this living room." He said as he finished wiping down the table.

"Why are you cleaning anyways?"

"Did you forget?"

"Forget what?"

"Man, being pregnant has gone to your head."

"What did I forget?"

"That your family is coming over."

"Really? When should they be here?"

He was about to answer when the door bell rung. "Now." He got up and went to the front door to let their guest in.

Anna sat there as Edward let her family in.

"Hi Edward, hey honey." Her mother greeted as she came over and hugged Anna. Next was her father, then she heard one of her favorite people in the world.

"Hi Eddie! Where's my sister?" she heard her little sister's voice.

"Hi to you, too. She's in the living room."

"ANNIE" The girl ran over and hugged her as if she was a five year old. "How's my little niece or nephew or is it both?"

"Its just like you wanted Chipmunk." Anna said using the nickname she always used for her sister.

"A girl?" Anna nodded. "OH MY GOSH!" She hugged her so tight that Anna couldn't breathe.

"Can't...breathe." Anna gasps as the girl let go.

"Oh sorry. I just got a little excited."

"Its okay."

"I'm just so glad I'm going to have a little niece." squealed Gabriella Montez.

"Well, it makes me feel lucky." Anna said.

"Why's that sweet pea?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"Its just that...I have a friend who was about three months pregnant and she had a miscarriage."

"Oh no." Mrs Montez exclaimed.

"And they are so young."

"How old are they?" Gabriella asked.

"Seventeen. And they were the cutest couple too."

"Do you know what school do they go to?"

"I don't think they ever told me. But I suppose either West High or East High from where they lived." Anna shrugged.

"What were their names?"

"Trevor Williams and Shirley Jones. Do you know them Chipmunk?"

Gabriella thought for a few moments. "Nope. Are you sure thats their names?"

"Yep."

"But that doesn't matter anymore. Tell us more about the baby." Mrs. Montez waved the other subject away.

Even though the rest of the family was talking about baby colors, Gabriella was caught up in her own mind. _That sounds so fimiliar. But it could be anyone. Many teenage girls get pregnant each year. I guess I could figure it out on Monday._ Gabriella shook the thoughts out of her head and paid attention to her pregnant sister.

* * *

Well I hope you like this chapter. And just in case you're wondering, toward the ending of the story it shows how Anna is wrapped into this story. I just feel like its just a little confusing.

Anyways,  
**R&R** Please  
**Bre**


	15. Chapter 11

**Sharpay's POV**

Today, I woke up with this feeling in the pit of my stomach. As if something was going to happen today. Something BIG, or at least thats what I feel. But I couldn't feel if it was a good or bad thing.

So anyways, I got up, took my shower, dried my hair, and put on my usual sparkly attire that I had laid out the night before. I looked and the mirror. I was wearing a light pink spaghetti strap shirt that spelled 'Fabulous' across the front in rhinestones and a matching shirt that had my initials, S.E., at the bottom of it.

I sat in front of my vanity mirror and looked at all the make-up and hair products I had laid out. I didn't any bruises to cover up today, because my dad had come home, grabbed something, then left right back out. I ran my fingers through my hair a few times before deciding on trying something new today. I straightened my hair and pulled my hair back into a low pony tail, then I brushed my veins to the right so none of my hair would get into my eyes. I then put on my make up and looked in the mirror. Perfect.

I got up and was going to grab my purse off the floor when I noticed the time. 7:50. _Damn._ I already missed the bus, and I knew that Ryan wouldn't give me a ride. I didn't want to ride with him anyways after what he did to Troy. TROY!

I grabbed my cell and phoned Troy. It rung four times before he picked it up.

"Hello?" I could tell he just woke up, because his voice was all tired and groggy.

"Hey Troy."

"Hi Shar, whats up?"

"Did I just wake you up?"

"Yea, but is that really the reason you called me?"

"No, I was wondering if you could give me a ride to school today?"

"Yea sure, I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Ok, see you then. Bye"

"Bye" With that we hung up and I went downstairs to wait.

20 minutes later Troy drove into my driveway and honked. I wet outside and hopped into his car. We sat there for a few minutes, and I was wondering why we weren't moving. I looked at Troy and was surprised to see him staring at me. When he didn't stop I waved my hand in front of his face and said, "Hello? Troy?" That seemed to do the trick, because he shook his head and started the car. _Why was he looking at me? Do I have something in my teeth, or on my face?_ I opened my purse and pulled out my mirror and smiled. Perfect. _Then why was he staring at me?_ I was brought out of my thoughts by Troy speaking.

"So I see you are trying out a new hairstyle today. Why?"

"I just wanted to try something different today. Does it look good?"

"Beautiful." he smiled.

"Thank you." I could feel myself blush a little so I turned and looked out the window.

**No One's POV**

The car was silent for a few minutes as they continued to drive down the street to East High, until Sharpay spoke.

"So... what do you think we should to for the auditions?"

"Umm, I don't know."

"Would you rather sing a fast song or a slow song? A happy song or a sad song? A love song or a hate song? An upbeat song with a lot of dance steps or a slow song with just simply flowing movements."

"I don't know." He said as he turned into the school's parking lot. "but lets talk about it later. Do you want to meet up free period?" Troy parked in his regular spot.

"Don't you have practice free period?"

"Nope, dad canceled it for today." Troy said as he exited the car and made his way to the other side to open Sharpay's door. He extended his hand to help her out the car. "So do you?"

Sharpay sat in the car, thinking for a few seconds before grabbing his hand. "Yes, I'll meet you on the stage. Don't be late." With that she let go of his hand and walked off toward the building.

She entered the building and strutted down the hall, like always all eyes were on her, She turned the corner and walked up to her pink locker. As she grabbed some books out her locker, she felt two pairs of eyes burning holes in the back of her head. She waited for whoever it was to stop staring. When they didn't, Sharpay spun on her hill and came face to face with Chad and Gabriella, who stood across the hall looking at her_. I knew something was going to happen_- She thought to herself as she glared at the two of them.

"Montez. Danforth. What are you two looking at?" Sharpay snapped.

"Nothing...but a hoe." Gabriella smirked as Chad laughed.

Sharpay put the books she had just gotten out back into her locker and slammed it closed, getting the attention of half of the hall, then walked into the middle of the hall. "What is your problem, Montez?"

Gabriella moved to the middle of the hall and got in Sharpay's face. "You are, Evans." Gabriella hissed back.

"And why is that?"

"Because you stole my boyfriend!" Gabriella yelled, catching the rest of the hall's attention, including Troy, who had just entered the hall.

Sharpay could see Troy walking toward them out of the corner of her eye, but didn't really care. "I didn't steal him. We're just friends, not that its any of your business."

"Friends my ass. You probably slept with him to make him want you. But you didn't expect to end up-" Sharpay cut her off.

"Shut up! You don't know anything, bitch, so shut the hell up." Sharpay said stepping a little closer to Gabriella.

"I know a lot."

"Like I said you know nothing, so I'm going to be the bigger person here and walk away. You don't know a thing about me." Sharpay turned around and started to walk back to her locker.

"I know that you're a slut. I also know that in order for you to get someone to even look at you, you have to give it up which you probably don't have a problem with it. That makes you a no good, dirty ass WHORE!"

This made Sharpay really mad. So mad, that before she even had the time to think about it, she raised her fist and punched Gabriella. Gabriella fell to the ground and Sharpay towered over her. "Fuck you bitch."

Gabriella took the sleeve of her shirt and wiped the blood off her bleeding lip. She then stood back up and stared at Sharpay. "You did not just do that."

"I think I just did." And before another word was spoken, Gabriella punched Sharpay.

Sharpay stumbled back a little bit but soon regained her posture. "Is that all you got?" she smirked and slapped her.

"You want some more? Well okay then." Before Gabriella could throw another punch, or slap, both girls were pulled back by two boys.

Gabriella was pulled back by Chad as Sharpay was pulled back by Troy. Some how Gabriella broke out of Chads arms and stood back up.

"So Troy, have you and that SLUT figured out what to name the baby?" Troy let go of Sharpay and looked at Gabriella. He never thought she would go so low. Sharpay stood there watching in fear as Gabriella told everybody about something she never wanted to get out in the school.

"Ohhs" and "Ahhs" and "OMGs" Went around the crowd that had gathered around the two girls.

"Yea thats right everybody. Sharpay Evans is pregnant."

"Shut Up" Sharpay breathed as tears collected in her eyes.

"And its Troy Bolton's"

"I said shut up."

Gabriella smirked and whispered in Sharpay's ear, "Everybody knows how much of a slut you are. So what'cha gonna do now?" She smiled as she saw a tear slip down Sharpay's cheek. Her smile grew as sshe watched Sharpay push through the crowd, making her way to the auditorium.

Troy stood there staring in disbelief at Gabriella and Chad, and they stared back.

"That was so low Gabriella." Troy shook his head.

"She deserved it." Chad said.

"No one deserves that."

"Then why are you here? Why don't you go comfort your pregnant girlfriend?" Gabriella said and turned toward her locker and signed. "Look what that bitch did to my lip."

Troy signed and ran to the auditorium. When he stepped into the auditorium, the bell rung telling them that it was ten minutes til homeroom. Troy made his way to the stage. Once he climbed it he looked behind the curtain and saw Sharpay crying her eyes out.

"Shar, don't listen to her. She's just mad."

"But she's right. I am a boyfriend stealing slut."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am! I stole you away from her and I lost my virginity to my father, who still comes home every night and rapes me. If thats not a slut then what is?"

"Number one, you didn't steal me from her, number two, you're not a slut. You don't have a choice in rather to have sex with your father."

"You should just leave Troy. I don't want to bring you down with me."

"To late. I'm already there." Troy pulled her into a hug.

"But what about Gabriella telling them about me being pregnant if I'm not anymore?"

"Don't worry. They'll figure it out sooner or later. But right now we've got to get to class before we're late. Ok?"

Sharpay nodded and pulled away. "Ok" She wiped her face and followed Troy out the auditorium. "I just knew something was going to happen today. I could just feel it."

"Well, the worse is over with."

"yeah, hopefully." Sharpay whispered.

But the day wasn't over yet.

* * *

Well that's this chapter. I really hope you like it.

You know the drill. **R&R** Please.  
**Bre**


	16. Chapter 12

As Sharpay and Troy walked to class, the late bell rung, and they knew Ms. Darbus was going to have their heads. They walked a little bit faster down the hall leading toward the classroom door and stopped in front of it.

"Are you ready?" Troy asked.

"Of course. I'm just glad I wore water proof make-up today." They laughed at the small joke before realizing they had to go in. "Lets go." Sharpay grabbed and turned the door knob, and Troy dropped his arm from her shoulders.

As soon as they opened the door, they were met by Darbus' voice.

"Its so nice of you two to finally join us, Mr. Bolton and Ms. Evans. Was getting to class on time to much of a hassle?"

"No ma'am" Sharpay replied.

"Do you even have an excuse?"

"No ma'am" Troy said.

"Well, I hope you two don't have a problem with joining me for detention this afternoon. Take your seats."

Troy groaned as he and Sharpay took their seats and Ms. Darbus continued to babble on about stuff.

As Sharpay sat down in her seat, she could hear Gabriella whisper to Chad, "They probably were having a quickie in the janitor's closet or something." She could hear both of them laugh at the mean joke.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and mumbled "Bitch" under her breathe as she continued to listen to Ms. Darbus.

* * *

It was now free period, and Troy and Sharpay was sitting on the stage just talking.

"Would you like to talk about the auditions, or something else?" Troy asked looking out at all the empty seats then back at Sharpay.

"Lets talk about auditions."

"Ok."

"So have you decided on what type of song you wanted to do?" Sharpay asked looking over at Troy.

"I don't know. I guess we could do a slow song, but does it really matter?"

"Yes! We have auditions on Friday, so we have to be prepared. I need to know which song we are doing so we can get started on our performance."

"Ok, so what songs do you want to do?" Troy watched as she took out a tablet.

"Well, last night I had a lot of time to think about what songs would be good for both of our voices, and these were what I came up with." Sharpay handed the tablet to him.

Troy read the names on the list and looked at Sharpay. "These are a lot of songs."

"Yeah, the ones with check marks are slow songs and the ones with stars are very upbeat. Then those with hearts by them are love songs, and the ones with a smiley face are very happy upbeat."

Troy looked over the list and sighed. "You did all this last night?"

"Yep, I had a lot of time. We didn't have homework over the weekend, I had nothing to do, and my dad didn't do anything to me."

"He didn't?"

"Nope. He walked in the house, grabbed something, and walked right back out. It was weird and unusual, but I'm not complaining. I didn't have any bruises or marks to cover up today so I'm happy."

"Really? So do you think its over?"

"Do I think whats over?"

"You know, do you think hes done...um...you know-"

"Beating and raping me?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I really hope so, but you never know."

"I still don't get how he can do that to you, his own daughter. How could you live with him doing this to you?"

"Well, I've learned that there are sick people in this world and I've learn to live with it. Its just a normal part of life."

"No its not."

"Well its a normal part of my life, so lets just drop it." Sharpay crossed her arms across her chest and turned away from him.

"I just wanted to helped."

"Well you helped enough, so why don't you just leave it alone?"

"Because Sharpay, wouldn't you want to help someone you really cared about if you knew that they were getting hurt. Wouldn't you want it to stop?" Troy asked and grabbed her hand and made her turn toward him.

Sharpay signed and nodded. "Yes."

"So you understand how I feel."

"Yes. Thank you." Sharpay pulled Troy into a hug. They hugged for a few minutes before Sharpay pulled away. "You care about me?" Sharpay smiled.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? You're my friend. I really care about you, but you care about me too."

"Um, no I don't."

"Don't lie."

"Really no I don't."

"Come on. Don't make me tickle it out of you."

"What makes you think I'm ticklish?" Sharpay challenged.

"Well..." He was interrupted by the bell.

"We can finish this conversation later at my house."

"Ok, but why am I going to your house?"

"Because we've got to pick our song, then practice it."

"Okay, how about I just give you a ride and just go home with you. I'll call my mom after detention."

"Ok, well I've got to get to class. See you after school." Sharpay waved.

"See ya."

* * *

Now Troy and Sharpay was at Sharpay's house practicing the song they had just picked and were now sitting on her bed.

"I really like that song." Troy said as he took a sip of his water.

"Yeah, and our voices are absolutely perfect for it. I can't wait to see what Darbus thinks about it."

"Yeah, now lets talk about what we were talking about earlier."

"What were we talking about earlier?"

"If you cared about me and if you were ticklish."

"Oh yeah. And I said I don't care about you and I'm not ticklish."

"I think you do care about me and you are ticklish."

"What makes you think I'm ticklish?"

"Because whenever I hug you, you always giggle a little at first and you think I don't hear you. But I do."

"I do not!" Sharpay laughed.

"Do you want me to show you?" Troy raised an eyebrow as he looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"Go ahead, try your best." Sharpay crossed her arms.

"Ok, but you asked for it." Then Troy started to tickle Sharpay's sides. At first she didn't budge, but then she started to giggle and squirm.

"Ok, Troy. I admit I'm ticklish. Stop it now." She said between laughs.

"Nope, I won't stop until you say it."

"Say what?"

"That you care about me."

"Nope I'm not saying that." She laughed as she pushed his hands off and tried to stand up so he couldn't tickle.

"Oh no you don't." Troy grabbed her hand, pulled her back down on the bed, and started to tickle her like crazy.

Sharpay was laughing so hard she was crying. "Please Troy."

"Not until you say it."

"Okay, okay. I care about you, too."

"I knew it!" Troy laughed as he stopped tickling her. Once the laughing had calmed down, they just sat there staring at each other. Troy felt that it was the perfect time to tell Sharpay how he felt about her. He hadn't been sure how he felt at first, but after today, he was positive that he was in love with her. He wouldn't want nothing more to take her away from all her problems then to hold her and to just...kiss her. He really wanted to kiss her, and after he told her his feelings that was what he was going to do. Kiss her. He knew that it was now or never. "Sharpay..."

"Yea?" She asked still staring at him.

"I-I-I..." He decided that it would be better to show her since he couldn't tell her.

Troy looked at her for one more second, then leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet, yet passionate, kiss. He could tell that she was surprised by the kiss but she soon relaxed and kissed him back. Troy's arms found their way to Sharpay's waist pulling her closer to him, as her arms found her way up around his neck. They sat there kissing for few minutes, unaware of the door that had just swung open downstairs. When they pulled away, they tried to catch their breathes. Her arms were still around his neck, and his around her waist.

"Wow." Sharpay breathed.

"I know. And Sharpay."

"Yea?"

"I'm in love with you." He confessed.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm in love with you too." Sharpay leaned back in and kissed him. Troy couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

They didn't notice the footsteps that filled the hallway outside Sharpay's room. They didn't hear the footsteps stop outside the door. They didn't even notice the door swing open to reveal a very angry man.

"Get...your hands..off..my DAUGHTER!" A drunk Mr. Evans yelled.

Troy and Sharpay jumped apart and off the bed. Sharpay was the first to speak.

"Daddy. What are you doing home so early?"

"What is this boy doing in my house?!"

"We were just studying Daddy."

"I don't call THAT studying." He turned to Troy. "Get out of my house, NOW."

"No. I'm staying here with Sharpay." Troy said as he placed himself in front of her.

"Do you want to get hurt boy? I said LEAVE!" Mr. Evans said as he took a step closer to him.

"No."

"Troy." Sharpay pleaded. "Just leave. I can handle this."

"No."

"Boy get your hands off my daughter and get out of my house." Mr. Evans said as he grabbed the front of Troy's shirt and brought them face to face.

"No." Mr. Evans' gripped Troy's shirt tighter before pulling it, then throwing him against the wall. Troy hit his head on the wall and fell unconscious to the floor.

"Troy!" Sharpay ran over to him and checked for a heart beat. "Thank God." she breathed then looked up at her dad who was hovering over them.

"Wake him up and get this boy out of my house."

"But daddy,"

"And if I EVER see him again," Mr. Evans reached into his back pocket and pulled out a gun and pointed at Troy. "He's dead. You understand?"

"No daddy, please don't kill him." Sharpay cried.

"Do you UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes sir."

"After he leaves, I'll come back and deal with you." She nodded and he walked out the room.

Sharpay looked at the door her father just walked out for a few seconds before turning her attention back to Troy who was still unconscious. She raised his head and laid it on her lap. She started to stroke his hair and whispering his name.

After about 15 minutes, Troy woke up and looked up at Sharpay.

"Ouch, what happened?" He said immediately grabbing the part of his head that had hit the wall.

"My dad threw you against the wall, but you're okay. But its time for you to leave."

Troy raised off her lap and looked at her. "No, I want to be here for you."

"You just have to go. Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Okay?"

Troy signed. "Okay." He got up, pulling Sharpay up with him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

They kissed.

"I love you"

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye." Troy looked back for a second, then walked out the door and closed it.

Sharpay stood there, waiting for the front door to close. When it did, she waited for the car to crank up and drive off. When it did, he father re-entered the room.

"I'll ask again. What was that boy doing in MY HOUSE?" He raged as he slammed her door close.

"Like I said, we were just studying."

"Don't lie to me girl. That did not look like studying. That looked like kissing!"

"We were practicing for the school play."

"Even if that was true, it isn't going to get you out of this." He said as he threw Sharpay on the bed and got on top of her. "Are you on the pill?"

Sharpay nodded. "Daddy please don't do this anymore." She tried as he unzipped her pants and pulled them down.

"Shut up, slut. I do what ever I want to do to you. You don't have a say in anything." He continued to undress her and himself. "And I hope you're ready. Cause after we're done here, you're going to get the beating of a lifetime. Then hopefully you'll learn to keep your big ass mouth shut." He finished off as he finished undressing them and slammed into her as hard as he could, causing her to yelp in pain.

As her dad moved in and out of her, Sharpay turned her head to the side and gazed out the window. Her eyes filled with tears as her eyes met very sad blue ones, which was also filled with tears, that were outside the window. She looked up at her father, who had not noticed the boy since he was steadily concentrating on getting her to her climax. She turned back to the window to see the boy still there. She mouthed, 'I am so sorry.' as a few tears slipped down her cheek. Sharpay could clearly see the boy mouth. 'Its okay. I understand. I love you' She mouthed, 'I love you too' back. She watched as the boy climbed down the tree with a bag on his shoulder.

--

Can you guess who it was? Anyways, I really hope you liked this (I say this every time but I really mean it.) I hope I'm not updating to fast and thanks to all those who are reviewing.

**R&R Please  
Bre**


	17. Chapter 13

Troy walked into the school two days later, Wednesday, worried. Not about what the students were saying, they were still treating him like royalty (for some odd reason), but about Sharpay. He hadn't seen or spoke to her since Monday night, when her father had caught them kissing, and he was worried.

He walked the halls of East High searching for the one person who could answer his question. He spotted the blond boy turning a corner, and ran toward him. "Ryan!" Troy called as Ryan stopped and Troy was able to catch up to him. "Hi Ryan"

"Hey Troy. Whats up?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Sharpay is? I haven't seen her since Monday and I'm worried."

Troy saw Ryan's face soften for a second, but a second later it was replaced with a hard stare.

"I don't know and I don't care." Ryan said.

"You don't know? Wasn't she at home?"

"I haven't been home in the past two days."

"What if Sharpay's hurt?"

"Shes a big girl she can handle herself." Ryan shrugged and started to walk off, but Troy grabbed his arm. "What?"

"You should care a little bit more about her. She's your sister!"

"I don't care and neither should you." He waited for Troy to reply, but was surprised when Troy grabbed his arm and pulled him into the empty music room, which was right next door.

"How can you say that? She's your sister. You can't stay mad at her forever."

"You don't know a thing so shut up." At least he doesn't curse alot- Troy thought.

"I know more then you think I know."

"Then explain it to me. Tell me why I'm mad at Sharpay. Tell me the whole damn story." Ryan crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well lets start with the day your mom died." Troy started.

"You know about that? Who told you"

"Sharpay. Anyways, you're mad at Sharpay because she didn't want to come into the room to see your mother before she died. You haven't spoken a word to Sharpay every since the funeral months ago"

"Well, you and Sharpay have been talking"

"Yeah, it appears that I've been her only friend for the past few months, and it breaks her heart that her own brother won't talk to her"

"I get it, you were there for her, but just to sleep with her apparently."

"No man. Its not even like that"

"Then why do you care? You never showed any interest in being Sharpay's friend before our mom died. Why are you here? Why do you care so much?"

"Because I love her! And I want to save her!"

"Love her? Save her?" Ryan asked.

"Yea."

"Save her from who?" Ryan asked.

"Your father." Troy said. Ryan could her distaste and hatred in Troy's voice.

"My dad..." Ryan thought for a second, but then it all clicked. Troy have known what his dad was doing to Sharpay. "You knew?"

"Knew what?"

"That my dad was raping and beating my sister? You knew?"

"Yea, Sharpay had told me so."

"How long has this been going on?" Troy could see anger in Ryan's eyes, and it made him more confused of Ryan's feelings for his sister.

"Um...about 3 or 4 months."

"And you didn't tell me?" Ryan yelled. He tried to control his anger.

"No, I promised Sharpay that I wouldn't tell anybody, but I have a question. How did you find out?"

Ryan signed. "Last night, I was getting my bag from my room so I could go spend the night at a friends house, and I had to down the tree that was outside Sharpay's room. I didn't want her or my father to notice me in the house. So as I was climbing down, I stopped and looked into Sharpay's room. There I saw you and Shar kissing, I was about to leave but then my dad walked in. The next thing I saw was him throw you against the wall and Sharpay rush over to you. Then my father said something and walked out the room. Sharpay woke you up and you left. I was about to leave when I saw my dad come back into the room. He yelled a few things then threw Sharpay on the bed, I was surprised but I wasn't ready to see what I saw. I saw him pull off their clothes and start to have sex with her. I was so surprised I nearly fell out the tree. At first I could hear her scream in pain, but then she stopped. She then looked over toward where I was out the window. When her eyes connected with mine, I saw a few tears slip down her cheek and my heart broke. She mouthed to me that she was sorry. I told her it was okay and that I love her. She said she loved me too, and I couldn't watch anymore. I climbed down the tree and ran to my friends house. I finally realized that I shouldn't be angry at her." Ryan signed again and sat on the piano bench beside him. "God, how could I have not seen it?" He placed his head in his hands.

"Don't worry Ryan, you didn't know. You couldn't have guessed..."

"Yes I could have! I should have known something was going on when I saw the bruises on her stomach a few weeks ago."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was sitting outside when Sharpay came out and told me she was going for a swim. I ignored her. Anyways, when she had took off the shirt that she had over her swimsuit I saw a big purplish-blue mark on her stomach. I was going to ask her what happened, but I was still angry with her so I didn't." Just as he was about to say something else the bell rung. "We should get to class." Ryan said as he stood up.

"One more question. Have you talked to Sharpay either today or yesterday?"

"Yea, after Monday night I had to. When I did, I didn't have to do much. As soon as I walked into the room she pulled me into a hug and we talked. She didn't tell me everything, especially not about you or that dad had been doing this for months. She told me he had only done it once. I'm going to talk to her more this evening."

"How did she look?"

"It wasn't bad but it wasn't good. She had one red mark on her cheek, a few bruises on both her arms. I'm not sure if she had anymore, she didn't show me her legs or her stomach. I'm going to talk to her more this evening."

"Do you think I could come with you?"

"Of course. Just meet me out side the school after basketball practice and we'll go together. Ok?"

"Ok." Troy and Ryan walked out the music room and headed toward homeroom, both thinking of Sharpay.

* * *

Troy walked out the school building in search of Ryan. Basketball practice had finished up about fifteen minutes ago, but he had to take a shower before going to see Sharpay.

After looking for about two minutes, Troy saw Ryan leaning up against his car waiting for Troy. Troy walked over to Ryan.

"Are you ready?" Ryan asked.

"Yea, but who's car are we taking?"

"Mine, my dad would notice yours. Lets go." Ryan climbed into the drivers seat, and Troy followed suit and got into the passengers seat.

The ride there was silent except for the music playing in the background from Ryan's CD. Troy really liked this song, but he didn't know it. "Whats this song called?"

"Um...Obsession by Frankie J." Ryan answered as they pulled into the driveway and exited the car. Ryan pulled his keys out his pocket and unlocked the front door of his house. "Sharpay!" Ryan called into the big, but empty, house. "Shar!" He called again as they made their way toward the stairs.

"Maybe she can't hear you. Lets go up there and check on her." Troy suggested.

"Ok." They walked up the spiral staircase and down the hall and stopped in front of the light pink door. Ryan knocked. "Shar?" he asked through the door.

No answer

"Sharpay? Are you in there?"

No answer

"Just go in there." Troy said.

"Ok. Shar, I'm coming in." Ryan said as he opened the door and walked into the room. Troy waited a few minutes for Ryan to say it was okay for him to come in but it never came.

"Ryan, is she in there?"

No answer

"Ryan?"

No answer

"I'm coming in." Troy said as he made his way into the room. He looked at Sharpay's bed. It was messy. The sheets were thrown everywhere, and the pillows were everywhere. But nobody was on the bed. Troy turned and saw Ryan was staring at something in Sharpay's bathroom. Troy walked closer to Ryan. "Ryan whats wrong?" Ryan had gone pale and Troy could see a pang of fear in his eyes. "What the?" Troy followed Ryan's eyes to where he was staring at. His eyes trailed the bathroom as he looked where Ryan was looking. Make-up, hair products, and bathing utensils were all over the floor. The mirror was broke and the shower curtain had fell down, but that couldn't be what Ryan was seeing. Troy didn't know what Ryan was staring at until he looked at the back of the bathroom. When his eyes landed on the site, his eyes became wider, his heart stopped, and he stopped breathing. He couldn't believe the site in front of him. It was...

* * *

That's that chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. If you did, _review_. If you didn't, _review_. If you don't know,_ review_. Thanks for reading.

**R&R Please  
Bre**


	18. Chapter 14

Troy didn't know what Ryan was staring at until he looked at the back of the bathroom. When his eyes landed on the site, his eyes became wider, his heart stopped, and he stopped breathing. He couldn't believe the site in front of him. It was...

_Sharpay_

She was lying against the back wall, her head against the floor unconscious. One of her arms laid to her side, while the other one was raised above her head. Her legs just laid carelessly on the floor. As Troy started to walk toward her, he could see blood smeared on the back wall of the bathroom. This scared him even more. When he finally made it to Sharpay, he bent down next to her and looked at her. Her face was really pale and there was blood running down from her mouth. He ran his hand down the side of her face. She was also colder. He thought about what he should do next. He didn't know if he should move her, or just call the ambulance. He took two fingers and put them to her neck, he was happy when he felt a pulse. But it was a very faint heartbeat. He decided that he should probably just take her to a hospital. He slung her arms around his shoulders and picked her up bridal style. As soon as he did, he felt his arms become soaked in something. He looked down and saw a large pool of blood on the floor where Sharpay had just been laying. He looked at her hair. It wasn't its natural blond color, it was soaked in blood, giving it a dark red look.

Troy turned and hurried out the bathroom and brushed passed Ryan. This seemed to knock Ryan out of his shock and he started to rush up right beside Troy.

"What are you doing?" Ryan panicked as Troy raced down the stairs and toward the front door.

"We have to get Shar to the hospital."

"I know but shouldn't we call an ambulance?"

"No, they would take to long to get here, and by then Sharpay could be..." Troy trailed off as he managed to open the front door of the house and rush out. He shook his head of the thought. "Anyways, we could get her there much faster. So open your car."

Ryan pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the car. "Are you sure this is a good thing we drive ourselves?" He was so scared. He didn't want to make one bad move and end up ending his twin sister, his only sister's life.

"Yea, I'm positive. So just get in the car and drive the fastest you can to the hospital." Troy said as he climbed into the backseat of the car, with Sharpay still in his arms.

Ryan climbed into the driver's seat and cranked up the car. He put it in reverse, backed out of the driveway, and sped down the street toward the hospital.

As Ryan sped down the street, Troy was in the backseat holding Sharpay close to him and running his fingers through her blood soaked hair. "Come on Shar. Stay with me." Troy whispered as he kissed her forehead.

A few minutes later Ryan drove up in front of the emergency room side of the hospital, and they rushed up to the front desk.

"Ma'am, can you please help us?" Ryan asked the woman at the front desk.

"Sir, if you feel out this form then we'll call you back in about 30 minutes then we can..."

"We can't wait 30 minutes. WE NEED HELP NOW!" Troy shouted at the woman.

"Sir calm down." The woman tried.

"She's going to die if you don't help her now!" Troy said.

"Whats that problem here?" A doctor said as he walked over to the three of them.

"She needs help. Can you please help." Troy asked turning to the doctor.

"Whats wrong with her?" He asked as he motioned for Troy to lay her down on one of the rolling beds.

"We don't know. We came home and we found her in the bathroom bleeding on the floor." Ryan told the doctor, as the doctor told some other doctors something, and they rolled Sharpay away.

"Well, we're going to take her to the ER and see what we can do for her. You two can wait in the waiting room." The doctor said as he rushed off in the direction they had just rolled Sharpay to.

Troy and Ryan went and sat in the empty waiting room and waited...and waited...and waited. After about thirty minutes of waiting, Ryan decided to talk.

"Do you think shes going to make it?"

"Ryan, how could you ask that? Of course shes going to be ok. Shes strong."

"Yea, I hope so. But it looked so bad."

Troy signed and ran a bloody hand through his hair. "I know, but she'll survive. I just know she will." He said as Ryan placed a hand on his shoulder.

After that, they fell back into a deep silence. Where they waited...and waited...and waited.

The doctor finally walked into the room, after what felt like days to Ryan and Troy, and approached them.

"How is she doctor?" Ryan asked.

"Well, when we got her into the ER she was still bleeding from the back of her head and her back. So we stopped the bleeding and we gave her stitches in the back of her head and her lower back."

"Why was she bleeding from her back?" Troy asked.

"It appeared as if someone took something sharp, most likely a knife, and stuck it in her back. But she is an absolutely blessed girl."

"Why?"

"Because whatever it was that stabbed her missed all important organs, arteries, and vessels. If it would have pierced any of the major things, she would have died before you got her here."

"How is she now?"

"We're going to have to put some blood back into her body, since she lose so much. And pairing with the amount of blood she lost and how hard she hit her head, she may be in a coma for a few days. Or if she hit it even harder then we thought, it might be a week or two." The doctor explained.

"A coma?" Troy whispered.

"Yes, but it isn't the worst thing that could happen."

"What is the worst that could happen doctor?" Ryan asked.

"The worst that would happen is that she doesn't wake up from the coma. Ever. But there's a one and a million chance of that happening, so theres no chance it could happen." The doctor said.

"When can we see her?"

"You both can go in now. Room 78. I'll come and tell you when we get the test results from the the test we took."

"Thank you doctor." Ryan said as he shook the doctors hand.

Troy wiped his bloody hands on his already blood stained shirt and shook the doctor's hand, too. "Yeah. Thank you. Lets go see her now, Ryan." Troy said as he and Ryan made their way down the halls.

"Here it is." Ryan said as he stopped by room marked 78. "Are you ready to go in?" he asked with his hand on the handle. Troy nodded and Ryan pushed the door open the door. They both walked into the room and walked toward the bed where Sharpay was laying in. There was an IV machine pumping blood into her body by her arm and she was hooked up to a heart machine.

Troy looked over her face. She looked so peaceful and calm. Her face had regain some color, but was still a tad bit pale.

Ryan took his hand and brushed some of Sharpay's hair out of her face. He smiled a small, sad, smile down at his sister. He hated to see his little sister (by two minutes) like this. Even though they had just made up, he never wanted to see her hurt like this. He just couldn't believe all this could happen.

Troy and Ryan were, both, brought out of their thoughts by the sound of 'Take you Down' by Chris Brown blasted in the room. Troy reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Troy! Do you know what time it is?" Troy's mother's, Lucy, voice came through the phone.

"No ma'am."

"Its 11 pm Troy! You should have been home five hours ago! Where are you?"

"I had a...problem to handle so I was at a friends house."

"Why didn't you call then? You had me worried sick!"

"I forgot."

"Ok, but when will you be home?"

"I'll be home in the morning mom. Is that okay?"

"Of course honey. See you in the morning. Bye."

"Bye." Troy hung up the phone, and Ryan looked over at Troy.

"I'm going to head home so I can get some rest." Ryan moved toward the door then looked back at Troy. "Aren't you going to go home?"

Troy looked at Sharpay then back at Ryan. "No, I think I'm going to stay here with Sharpay." Troy said.

"Well okay. I'll be back tomorrow. Bye Troy." Ryan said as he left the room.

Troy stood there for a minute, then he pulled a chair from by the wall and put it next to her bed and sat down. As he sat there in silence, all he could hear was the steady heartbeat on the heart monitor machine. He stroked her cheek as he watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed. He couldn't help but feel that her being here was somewhat his fault. He knew that if Sharpay was awake, she would say that it wasn't his fault. But that's how he felt. He felt that if he would have never kissed Sharpay that none of this would have happened. She would have never been in this hospital bed fighting for her life. Her dad wouldn't have gotten that mad at her. He felt that all this was happening right after they confessed their love for each other. Perfect timing. Troy moved his hand down to hers and grasped it as he slumped down in his chair. He looked over her one more time, before drifting to sleep.

* * *

I hoped you all liked this chapter. I'm not really good with describing scenes with blood in them, so sorry if the first part sucks. Anywayz, thanks for reading. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.

**R&R Please  
Bre**


	19. Chapter 15

It had been two whole weeks since Sharpay had been hospitalized and it had such a great effect on Troy, everybody noticed. He was failing most his classes, skipping basketball practices, and ignoring everyone except for Ryan. He went from his house to school, from school directly to the hospital and spent every night there. So today was no different.

He went to school, ignored everyone especially the teachers, skipped basketball practice, and rode with Ryan over to the hospital. He and Ryan were sitting in the room with Sharpay, when Troy's stomach rumbled.

"Go get something to eat." Ryan said after a moment.

"No, I'm not hungry."

"I just heard your stomach grumble. Go eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"Troy, you're hungry. Go eat. Don't starve yourself to death. She wouldn't like it if when she wakes up you're not here cause you've passed out from starvation. Go. Eat. I'll stay here with Sharpay. She'll still be here when you get back." Troy signed and walked out the room. He went to the cafeteria, which was on the same floor, and got him something to eat. Once he was finished eating, he threw the remainders away and headed back to Sharpay's room.

On his way back to her room he felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned and saw Anna, who was still pregnant, standing in front of him, smiling her normal and heart warming smile, but with a little bit of concern in her normally bright eyes. He tried to return her kind smile, but only could muster up a small smile.

"Hey Trevor. Didn't you hear me? I called your name like ten times." Anna said as she reached up and hugged him.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't hear you." He said as he pulled away from the hug. "So what are you doing at the hospital?"

"Oh. Edward broke his finger."

"How did he do that?"

"He hit it against the sink." She rolled her eyes. "So why are you here?"

"Um," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Shirley got into an accident."

Anna's face twisted into a concerned look. "Really? Is she okay? How bad is it?"

"Shes okay but its pretty bad."

"What room is she in?"

"I was just heading there-"

"I'll come with you." She said and Troy lead her to Sharpay's room.

As they walked into the room Anna gasped and went directly to Sharpay's side. Ryan heard the noise and looked up. He stared at the woman, then shot Troy a confused look. Troy just shook his head and sat back in his chair beside the bed.

"What happened to her?" Anna asked.

"Its a long story." Troy signed.

"Oh. Is Shirley going to be okay?"

"We think so." Troy looked over at Ryan and saw confusion run over his face.

"Shirley? Her name is Sharpay."

"No, I remember her name being Shirley. I would know because I've known her for about half a month." Anna said turning to speak to Ryan.

"No, her name is Sharpay. I would know because she's my sister." Anna's mouth opened and she turned to Troy.

"Ryan, can you please excuse us for a moment. I need to speak to Anna alone for a minute." Troy said as he stood up.

"Whatever. I was going to go to get something to eat anyways." Ryan mumbled as he walked out the room and closed the door behind him.

Anna continued to stare at Troy. Her mouth was no longer open, but her face was set to where he could tell she wanted to know what was up, and she wanted to know now. Troy signed. He knew he would have to tell her the whole story whether he would want to or not. He just wished that Sharpay would wake so that she could help him tell Anna her story. She would tell it better.

"Um, you might want to sit down Anna." Anna stood there for a few seconds before sitting in the chair with a huff and crossing her arms over her chest. "Okay. I want to start off by re-introducing ourselves. My name is Troy Bolton, and the girl laying in that bed" He grabbed Sharpay's hand."is Sharpay Evans..."

--------------------------

Anna sat there staring at him. Troy had just told Anna everything about what had happened in the past month. She breathed in.

"So let me get this straight: your name is Troy, her name is Sharpay, you two attend East High, are 17, and you hated each other. Her mom died months ago and her father started to drink and rape her." Troy nodded. "Then you found her one morning, approximately three months later, crying and ranting about her being _pregnant_. She told you unwilling that she was pregnant by her father." Troy nodded again. "You asked her what she was going to do with it and she didn't know, then you found her that evening in some park and she told she was getting an abortion." Troy nodded. "You asked her why and she said she didn't want to have a baby to some stupid ass drunk and how she wanted to wait for the right time to have a baby right?" He nodded. "The next day is when she met me." He nodded. "And that's when you showed up and that's when this whole story started." He nodded. " Then one night you confessed to her that you have feelings for her and then she says she has them back. Then her father, drunk and everything, walked into the room and caught you two kissing and got extremely pissed." He nodded. "Then he got mad, threw you against the wall and you blacked out. She woke you up and told you leave. You didn't want to, but did." he nodded. "The next few days she didn't return to school, so you got worried and went with her brother to her house. There you found her bleeding to death and brought her here." He nodded again. " And you did all this because you just wanted to protect her and because you two are in love now." Troy nodded. "Wow. That's alot to take in."

"Yea I know." Troy said tightening his hand around Sharpay's.

"But what I don't understand is why you had to lie to me." Anna said looking hurt.

"Simply because we didn't want anyone to know about Sharpay's problems. So we told you fake names, just in case you knew anyone from our school."

"That's impossible. The only person I know from East High is-" She interrupted when she saw Troy's eyes flash to Sharpay's face. "Troy what is it?" She asked.

"Sharpay." Was all he said as he looked at their joined hands.

"What is it?"

"She just squeezed my hand." He said as he gripped her hand.

"Really? Try to get her to do it again."

"Sharpay," he said lovingly in her ear. "if you can hear me squeeze my hand again. Come on baby, just squeeze my hand." He waited for a second then smiled when he felt a little pressure on his hand. "She did it again."

"Oh my gosh." Anna said as she also smiled.

Troy got up and sat on the bed beside her. He stared down at her and saw that a little color had return to her pale face. He watched her face for a few minutes before seeing something on her face move. He focused his eyes on hers as he saw them twitch a little. By this time, Anna had moved beside him, also watching Sharpay's face intently. Sharpay's face looked so elegantly smooth that it looked like human colored stone.

Her eyelids started to move very slowly, blinking without ever opening all the way, until she finally just opened her eyes completely. Anna and Troy looked at her. She blinked a few times before focusing her eyes on the two people hovering over her.

"A-Anna? T-Troy?"

* * *

That's this chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait, I just couldn't find the time to update. Plus our Internet shut down again, so my mothers friend had to take it back to his house so he could the reboot to begin.

Anywayz, I really hope you liked this. If you did review, if you didn't review. Just tell me what you think.

**R&R Please**

**Bre**


	20. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I just have a lot going on and major writers block. I'll update as soon as my mind clears.

And if any of you have any ideas of what I should do next, any suggestions at all, PM me. I already know how I want to end it, but I don't know what to do next.

Any ideas are welcome.

**Bre**


	21. Chapter 16

_Her eyelids started to move very slowly, blinking without ever opening all the way, until she finally just opened her eyes completely. Anna and Troy looked at her. She blinked a few times before focusing her eyes on the two people hovering over her._

_"A-Anna? T-Troy?"_

* * *

"A-Anna? T-Troy? What happened? Where am I?" Sharpay asked as she looked around the unfamiliar room. She turned her eyes back to Troy and saw him looking at her with pure joy and relief.

"You're in the hospital, Sharpay. You've been in the hospital for two weeks." Troy said.

"Two weeks?"

"Yea."

"What happened?"

"Thats what I'm wondering. Do you remember what happened?" Before Sharpay could answer Ryan walked into the room and saw Sharpay awake. He rushed to her other side and grabbed her hand.

"Sharpay! You're awake!" Ryan cried in pure joy. He bent over and hugged her. Troy took the chance to go get the doctor. "Oh my. Thank God, I am so happy!"

"I'm happy to see you too Ry." She smiled as he smiled at her.

The doctor and Troy walked back into the room.

"It seems that you are awake, Ms. Evans. You are a very lucky woman, as I told your friends here." The doctor said and walked deeper into the room. He looked at the machines. "Everything seems to be right here. I'll be back later to talk to you about a few things." The doctor nodded and left the room.

"Sharpay, how do you feel?" Anna asked putting a hand on her leg.

"I feel okay. Its just so weird. I feel as if I've been sleep rather then unconscious. I could hear everything around me, but I couldn't do anything. I'm just so glad to be awake."

"I'm glad you're awake too." Troy smiled down at Sharpay.

Everyone stayed and talked for a little while until Anna decided it was time she go check in with Edward and left. A little while later Ryan decided to go home and go to bed, leaving Sharpay and Troy alone together.

Troy called his mother first, telling her he would be spending the night at Ryan's house again and she was ok with it. After he go off the phone he went back over and sat on the bed next to Sharpay. He grabbed her hand.

"I'm so glad you're awake." He smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "I missed you so much and I was so scared. I thought I was going to seriously lose you and I was scared." He stroked her cheek.

"I missed you too and you didn't lose me. I'm here with you." She put her hand over his hand and leaned into his touch. "I love you."

"I love you too." He bent over and kissed her lightly. "So Sharpay, do you remember what happened that day?"

"Um...I think so."

"Do you think you can tell me what happened."

"I think I can manage." She looked up at him. "Do you really want to hear it? Its really terrifying."

"Of course. I want to know what happened." Troy said.

"Ok, well, I was in my room right? Just laying in my bed when...

_**Flashback**_

_Sharpay laid on her bed and signed. She had just spoken to Ryan and had straightened everything out. They had hugged and he had asked he why their dad had done that to her. Of course she had to lie about a few things to make it seem better then it actually was. Like she had told him that it had been the first time he had ever done it._

_So now he was gone to school and she was lying on her bed figuring out what to do today. She wasn't going to school because she was too sore to go. Her father wasn't lying when he said it was going to be the beating of a life time. Every part of her body hurt like hell and when she had looked in the mirror earlier, she didn't look good. He lip was split open, she had purple and red spots all over her body, red hand prints everywhere, one black eye, a few cuts from where he had gotten his nails in her. Her womanhood also hurt. He had pounded into her so hard into her last night. Harder then ever had. She had screamed out in pain so many times last night. She tried to ignore the pain that was going through her body each time she moved, but couldn't._

_She had finally got a comfortable position on her right side facing the door when her father came into the room. He looked pissed again. She got up from her laying position and onto her knees. She could see the fire in his drunk eyes, but couldn't think of a reason he would be mad at her. She hadn't done anything since last night._

_He started towards her and roughly grabbed her hair and pulled her off the bed. Wordlessly he started to beat her and she started to cry in pain. She could tell he was heavily drunk, a lot more then usual. She some how managed to get out his grip and run to the bathroom. He followed and grabbed her from behind. This time, instead of beating her, her wrapped his hands around her neck, put her on her bathroom sink, and started to choke her. _

_Make-up, hair products,and bathroom stuff fell to the floor as she started to gag for air and struggle against his hands. He, getting tired of the resistance, took his hands, pulled her close, then with a lot of force, smashed her head into the mirror. _

_The mirror shattered around her, cutting her everywhere. She could feel blood ooze from the back of her head and she fought to keep conscious._

_She pulled back her legs and kicked him hard in the gut. He stumbled back into the shower curtain, but quickly gained composure._

_She had gotten off the counter with major difficulty. She was majorly dizzy and the world tilted and swirled as she tried to leave the bathroom._

_She screamed when her father grabbed her from behind and pulled her back into the bathroom._

_"Time to end this once in for all." He reaches in his back pocket and pull out a knife._

_Sharpay sees the knife and tears gathered in her eyes. "Please," She says through her dizzy state. "Please Daddy. Don't. Don't kill me. I'll do anything. I won't resist anymore, I'll let you do anything to me. I'll be good. I'll behave. Just please don't kill me." _

_"Too late." He said this and then shoved the knife into her back._

_She screamed in pain as the sharp object pierced her. The tears flooded over and her world got even more dizzy. He took the knife out of her and threw her against the wall. Her back hit the wall with a sharp crack noise and she slid slowly down the wall. The world spun even more and the next thing she knew everything was getting darker. The last thing she saw was her father walk out the bathroom._

_"Bitch." Was the last thing she heard before the bathroom, the world, everything, went black._

_**End of Flashback**_

"And thats what happened." Sharpay said.

"Oh my god." Troy starred at her in complete horror. He couldn't believe that someone could have done something like that to her. It was just so terrible. "That is horrible."

"I know, but I'm so happy you're here with me."

"Me too." He couldn't believe she had survived all that and still be here with him. "I'm so happy you're ok." Just then the doctor walked back into the room.

"Miss Evans, would this be a good time discuss somethings with you?"

"Yes sir."

"Mr. Bolton, are you staying through out this discussion?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok then." The doctor signed and opened the folder he was holding. "We had just gotten most of the test work back today for you, and they brought up a lot of things. First off, you'll be healthy enough to go home in a couple of days."

Troy smiled. "Thats great!"

"Now some of the more important of things. Miss Evans, when we got your blood work back this morning there appeared to be a huge amount of cocaine in your system."

"Cocaine?" Troy asked, wide eyed and looked at Sharpay. Sharpay couldn't look back at him so she stared at the doctor.

"Then, I'm sorry to be the one who tells you this, but you lost your baby."

"My baby? What baby? I wasn't pregnant!"

"According to the data in here you were...12 weeks pregnant."

"How is that possible? I had an abortion no more then a week ago!"

"Well, sometimes abortions fail. They don't work. It happens quite often. The doctor must have done it wrong because you were still pregnant when they brought you in. I'll give you any other news if theres anymore." The doctor left.

"I was still pregnant. I was still carrying my baby." Sharpay said shocked. "Interesting."

"Yes, very." Troy agreed. "Now would you like to explain the cocaine thing?" Troy asked and looked at her seriously. "What the hell were you doing taking drugs?"

* * *

So sorry for not updating lately. I hope you like this one. Review and tell me what you think.

**R&R Please!  
Bre**


	22. Chapter 17

"Well-I-um..." Sharpay was tongue-tied. How could she explain to him why she had needed the drug?

"Well?" Troy stared at her waiting for his answer. He was so surprised that she would use drug.

"I needed it."

"You needed it? For what?"

"It helped with the...the pain and everything." She looked down at her fingers.

"There is other ways to deal with pain. Better ways. You didn't have to go out and become a drug user. Thats not smart."

"Maybe I'm not smart then." Sharpay crossed her arms and looked up at him.

"You are smart. Very smart, and thats the main part I don't understand. You're a smart person, and as smart as you are you should have known not to turn to drugs. You know what drugs do to your body and your mind. It kills you, maybe not immediately, but it kills you. Enough of it and it will kill you."

"Maybe thats what I wanted!" Sharpay shouted and he froze. "Maybe I want it to kill me, maybe I want to die."

"Don't say that Shar. You don't want to die."

"I'm not so sure about that. How could it be any worse to be dead then to go through this hell everyday, huh? How worse could it be then coming home and being raped and beat every fucking day? Not having any peace or rest whatsoever. At least if I'm dead I'll get some kind of peace. I won't be bothered. So tell me Troy, how worse could it really be? Tell me." She demanded.

Troy was speechless for a minute. He didn't really know how to answer that question. How could it be any worse?

"Sharpay, to tell you the truth, I'm not sure. But we can figure out how to make it stop. How to make your father stop." Then suddenly an idea popped into his head. "Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless you want to come and stay with me and my parents."

Shock flew across Sharpay's face. She had not expected this. "W-what?"

"You can live with me and my family."

"But Troy-"

"No buts. You say you don't want to go through this anymore, and you won't have to if you come stay at my house. Your father probably won't even notice you're gone. He'll probably think you're dead."

Sharpay thought about it for a second. "Do you think you're parents will mind?"

"Of course not. They won't mind."

"I'll have to make sure with Ryan, that hes okay with it, but otherwise...I'll do it." They smiled at each other.

"Thank you Sharpay. With my family you'll be safe. We won't let anything happen to you." Troy said and patted her hand then went and sat in the seat next to her bed.

"Of course not, and Troy?"

"Yea?"

"Go to school tomorrow. Its not good for you to skip."

"But I want to stay here with you."

"I know, but go to school. For me."

"Okay." He leaned over and kissed her before settling back in his chair.

* * *

Anna woke up the next morning with one thing on her mind. Seeing Sharpay.

She knew that she didn't know the poor girl much, but she felt close to her already. Even though they had lied to her, she didn't mind. The truth was out there now and the it was ugly and horrible. She didn't blame Troy and Sharpay for lying to her. They had a perfect reason.

Anna got dressed and went down to the kitchen and got herself something to eat. Edward had went to work, broken finger and everything, and that meant she was left in the house alone, which was a rare occasion. Every since she had gotten pregnant her family had swarmed around her. 24 hour surveillance of her and the baby. They wanted to prevent what had happened with her first pregnancy and miscarriage. Edward would be with her up until he had to go to work, then her mom and dad would come and keep her company (sometimes chipmunk would be with them), then Edward would take over when he got off work. So her being alone right now was incredibly great. She loved her alone time.

She finished her food, grabbed her purse and car keys. She walked to the front door and openned it and nearly had a heart attack when she saw someone standing there.

"Gabriella!"

"Hi Annie." Gabriella smiled and looked at her sister curiously. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, do you want to ride with me?"

"Of course." They locked up the house and got into Anna's car. "So, where are we going?"

"To the store then to the hospital."

"Why?"

"A friend of mine is in the hospital and I'm going to get her something."

"Is this the friend that lost her baby?"

"Yea. She got into another accident. But I've got a better question for you. Why aren't you in school?"

"Oh, I had a dentist appointment and mom let me take the rest of the day off at school."

"Oh."

"So what happened to your friend this time?"

"Her father raped her the night before, then the next morning came in and beat her and stabbed her. She was in a coma for two weeks."

"Oh my god." Gabriella said and covered her mouth at the horror that somebody's father would do that to them.

"I know."

"Her own father? Who would do that to their child?"

"I don't know." Anna shook her head in disgust as they pulled into the store parking lot. They got out and went into the store. "Hey Chipmunk, do you know what a seventeen year old girl who is in the hospital would want?"

"No idea. Lets get her a teddy bear, a card, and some flowers." Anna nodded and they picked out a card that said 'Get Well Soon' and teddy bear that was holding a small heart and some real red roses. They brought them then were on their way to the hospital.

They walked into the hospital and to Sharpay's hospital door.

"Gabby, I've got to go to the bathroom, so wait out here for me. Don't go in there yet." Anna said and rushed off to the bathroom.

Gabriella shrugged and leaned against the wall. She wondered who this girl was that had caught her sister's heart so much. She could tell that Anna really cared about this girl's health and well being and wanted the girl to be okay. She turned a little and peeked into the room. She could see the girl there laying on the bed, probably sleep. The only main thing she could see was the girl's pale white skin and her blond hair. Familiar blond hair.

At that second, Anna walked back up to her.

"C'mon Chipmunk. I think we can go in."

They walked into the room and stood beside the bed.

Gabriella looked over the girl. She could see little slashes and cuts over the girls revealed skin. A little bit of the cover that was over the girl was up a little bit and she could see the bandages that were wrapped around half the girl's torso. Her eyes went higher and she could see the dark red bruises around the girl's neck. Her eyes went even higher and stopped frozen when she saw the familiar face.

"SHARPAY!?"

* * *

Well, there it is. Review.

**R&R Please  
Bre**


	23. Chapter 18

"SHARPAY?!" Gabriella screamed in complete and total surprise.

* * *

Earlier that morning

"Are you sure you want me to go?" Troy asked as he got out of his chair.

"Yes, its not like somethings going to happen. Now go. You've got to get home and get dressed before you're late." Sharpay shooed him out the room.

"Okay, bye Shar. I love you."

"I love you, too. Now get." He gave her a small kiss on the lips before leaving.

Sharpay signed looked around the hospital room. There was absolutely nothing to do here. She looked up and saw the TV hanging from the ceiling and grabbed the remote next to her bed. She flipped the channels until she got to channel 51, lifetime. There was a movie on named 'Shes Too Young'. She loved lifetime movies, they were so realistic. She had already watched mostly all the movies on it, including this one. It was one her favorite. She watched half the movie before dozing off.

She was woke to a start by someone screaming.

"SHARPAY!"

Sharpay's eyes flew open and she sprung to a sitting position, which she immediately regretted when she felt a pain go through her back.

She grabbed her lower back and her eyes flew from side to side until she saw two people standing beside to her. Her eyes met with the shocked eyes of Gabriella Montez.

"What the hell?" Sharpay said when she saw Gabriella actually standing beside her bedside. Both girls were in shock. "Gabriella?"

Anna looked between the two girls. "You two know each other?"

"Yes, and now you can leave." Sharpay said at Gabriella. "I don't want you here."

"You don't want me here? If I'd known it was you I would have never come." Gabriella said and threw down the card in her hand down before walking toward the door. Anna quickly grabbed Gabriella's arm and pulled her back into the room.

"What are you two doing?"

"Leaving. Can't you understand? We hate each other." Gabriella glared at Sharpay.

"What? Why?"

"She stole my boyfriend." Gabriella said at the same time as Sharpay said. "She told the whole school I was pregnant."

"What?" Anna was just completely confused and shocked. "You did what?"

"She stole my boyfriend."

"And she told the whole school that I was pregnant by her boy- well ex boyfriend and me and him never even slept together. And FYI, I didn't steal Troy from you. We weren't even doing anything when you thought we were. He was just being a real helpful friend."

"Wait, Troy? You mean the boy that was in here with you, holding your hand, all day yesterday?"

"Troy was here yesterday? See I knew it."

"You don't know a damn thing."

"I think I-" Gabriella's words stopped cold when she remember where they were and why they were here. Anna told her that they were going to visit one of her friends that had been beat and sexually assaulted by their father. Then if Sharpay was that friend...That meant that Sharpay was in the hospital from being beat and raped by her father. So that could possibly mean that she was telling the truth about her and Troy. "actually don't know anything." Gabriella said and looked at Sharpay with new eyes. Thinking about all those horrible things she said and did to her, when none of it was actually true. She felt so guilty. "I am so sorry Sharpay."

Sharpay was surprised with the change in Gabriella's actions and words toward her. "Oh, um...Thank you?"

"Now thats more like it." Anna smiled and picked the card off the ground, with some difficulty, and handed the presents to Sharpay. "Here you go. We thought we'd pick something up for you."

"Thank you." She sat them on her nightstand. "You know Gabriella?"

"Yea, shes my sister. Sorry I forgot to tell you. I should have made sure you didn't have any problems with little Chipmunk."

"Oh its okay." Sharpay said looking Gabriella's face over. She couldn't understand the look that was there. It was like she was shocked mixed with surprised and a little bit of guilty about something.

There was silence in the room for a while until Anna spoke up.

"Uh, guys. I gots to go to the bathroom again, please be nice to each other." She eyed the two of them before leaving the room.

There was another silence in the room as both girls looked at each other. Neither knew what to say.

Gabriella didn't know what to say, but for her pregnant sister's sake, she tried. "Sharpay..." She started out and moved closer to the bed. "Is what Anna told me true? About whats been happening with you and your father?"

Sharpay looked down at her hands and shrugged. "I guess the cats out of the bag. No use in trying to hide it now." She whispered before answering her. "Yea its true."

"And the baby?"

"Was my father's, not Troy's. I lost it when he stabbed me." _'and due to a failed abortion'_ Sharpay wanted to add but decided not to.

"Oh my god." Gabriella said and sat on the bed beside Sharpay. "I am so sorry Sharpay. For everything I said and did to you. I was completely horrible."

"Its okay, you didn't know. And I did kinda steal Troy away from you even though he disagrees."

"Oh really?"

"Yea. He says that you and his breakup was inevitable."

"It was coming anyways." Gabriella shrugged and grabbed Sharpay's hand. "I am really sorry Sharpay. I should have known better then to jump to conclusions. I should have been smarter then that." Sharpay was a bit uncomfortable with Gabriella's 180 turn around, but was also kinda happy with the change. Was it possible for Gabriella to become a friend of hers? If it were, she wanted it to happen.

"Like I said, its okay. Everything's okay, or at least its gonna be soon."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, if my brother and Troy's parents give the okay, I'm gonna go stay with Troy."

"Really?"

"Yea, it was Troy's idea. He wanted me to be safe from my father, so he wants me to come to his house."

"Oh. Thats real nice of him." Gabriella shifted a little. "So you and Troy are like an... item?"

"Yea, it doesn't bother you right?"

"Well, not really. I...kinda get why. Sorta."

There was another silence in the room.

"Gabriella...?"

"Yea?"

"Are we like...friends now?"

She shrugged. "I guess so. If you want to be."

Sharpay smiled. "Sure. I could always use another friend." Gabriella leaned down and hugged Sharpay. The hug was like an agreement, a settlement, of a friendship.

Anna walked back into the room and smiled. "Now this is what I like to see. People getting along." Anna said and walked up to them. "So, what you two girls been talking about?"

"Nothing, just working through and settling our differences so that we can be friends."

"I'm glad." Anna smiled and put a hand on Sharpay's shoulder. "How are you feeling today?"

"Slightly better. My back and my head still hurts, but not as bad as yesterday."

"And where did Troy go?"

"To school. He didn't want to leave me, but I made him go. It was real sweet of him to want to stay," She smiled a little. " But skipping is not good."

"When is he coming back?"

"Right after school, which should be in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay." Anna said and sat down in the chair that was usually Troy's. Her feet were killing her.

Fifteen minutes later, as if on cue, Troy walked into the room but stopped dead when he saw Gabriella.

"Gabriella?" Shock ran across his face.

"Hi Troy."

"What are you doing here?"

Gabriella waved it off. "Its a long story."

"A very long story." Sharpay agreed and the two girls laughed.

Troy shook his head at the unusual scene and walked over to Sharpay. "How are you feeling?" He stroked the side of her face and she kissed him.

"Better." She smiled and grabbed his hand.

He smiled then turned to Gabriella. "So I'm guessin' you know?"

"Yea."

"And you aren't going to tell anybody right?"

"Of course not. Me and Shar are friends now. Fast friends." She said and squeezed Sharpay's other hand that was still in hers.

"Thats great, because I don't want Shar going through anymore drama. Shes been through enough." He moved a piece of hair out her face then looked at her and brought her hands to his lips. Sharpay started to blush.

"Aw, how sweet. Troy, you're such a sweet boy." Anna said.

"Thank you." Just then, to add to the little party in the room, Ryan walked in.

He paused for a second, seeing Gabriella, then came deeper into the room. He kissed Sharpay on her forehead before settling on the other side of Sharpay on the bed.

"Hey sis, how are you feeling?"

She rolled her eyes. "I wish people would stop asking me that, but I feel fine."

"We ask because we care." Ryan smiled.

"Shar..." Troy asked for her attention and she looked at him. "Guess what."

"What?"

"My parents said yes."

"Yes?" She asked confused.

"They said yes you can move in with us."

Her face brightened up. "Really? I can?"

"Yes. They're letting you stay in the guestroom next door to mine. I'm gonna be able to take care of you twenty-four seven." His eyes lit up as he said this.

"Thats amazing. Your parents are amazing."

"Yep, and they promised not to ask any questions about your condition. So as soon as you get released out of here you can come to my house."

"Thats amazing." Was all Sharpay could say. Then she turned to Ryan. "Are you ok with this Ryan? Me living with the Boltons?"

"Yea. Of course. Its whats best for you and I want whats best for you." He smiled. "And whats best for you is to get away from all the craziness and go somewhere where no one can or will hurt you. Where you are safe. And you'll be safe at the Boltons, this I know for sure."

"Oh thank you Ryan." Sharpay smiled at Ryan, then at everyone in the room. Everything seemed to be going great so far. She couldn't wait to be out of this hospital and somewhere else scarfing down a hamburger from McDonalds. Anyways, she looked around and smiled at all the faces, especially Troy's. She hoped that everything would keep going well, and good. No more drama. Just how life should be.

But we all know that life isn't life, without a little bit of drama.

* * *

Thats this chapter. I hope its interesting and sorry if you expected a big blow out between Sharpay and Gabriella. I just wasn't leaning that way. So....review, review, review. Whether its good or bad or just blah, I don't care.

**R&R Please  
Bre**


	24. Chapter 19

Sharpay backed into the corner more as he came closer to her with his gun. Tears were already streaming down her face as she did so. She knew that if nobody would save her, that she was surely going to die. She was seriously praying that someone would burst into the house and save her form her impending doom, but she knew that no one was going to.

"You thought you could pull one over on me? That I didn't know that you were still alive?" He asked, slurring each drunken word.

"Daddy, please don't kill me. I-I-I don't want to die." She sobbed as he came closer to her. She had thought he would have never find her. It had been two weeks since he had tried to kill her, and she had seriously thought he wouldn't find her, or come looking for her. She had hoped that he would just accept that she was gone. She had hoped that he thought she was dead.

"You thought I didn't know that you survived? You thought I didn't know that you were staying here with Bolton? What do you think I am? Stupid? You thought you could fool me into thinking that you were dead? You can't fool me Sharpay, you should know that by now." He sneered taking another step closer to her. His face was twisted into a mask of drunken rage and pure hate as he started down at his helpless daughter.

"P-Please." She begged, holding her hands up in front of her already bleeding face. He had hit her so many times that her whole face was red and bruised up.

"But," He went on, ignoring her pleading. "I didn't come here to talk, I came here to finish what I started. Killing you. Its a punishment for everything you've done." He said, making sure his gun was fully loaded. "And since a knife didn't do the trick for you last time, maybe a bullet or two can do it this time." He aimed the gun at her. "And after I'm done here, I'm going after your little boyfriend. I told you next time I see him hes dead, and he seriously is dead. Hes gonna regret the day he messed with you or me."

As she readied herself for the next blow, Sharpay thought of how grateful to God she was, oddly. She was grateful that God made someone like Troy Bolton. She was grateful for Troy being there for her when she needed someone. She was grateful for him being there to save her on many accounts. She was grateful that he chose to be a friend to her. She was grateful that he chose to fall in love with her. She was grateful that he had said that he loved her many times. She was grateful that she had said it back many times. She was grateful that he was the one she fell in love with. She was grateful for the many things he had done for her. She was grateful for all the times he had kissed her. She was grateful for the memory of the last thing they had done together. How special and perfect and romantic and out of love it was. But the main thing that she was grateful for...was that he wasn't here with her right now and wouldn't have to die so early. She hoped that he could handle himself against her father when he came for him.

She didn't blame anyone for what was about to happen to her. Not even her father. The only person she blamed was herself for her actions. This had to be karma for all the mean and horrible things she had said and done over the years. _Punishment_ as her father had said.

She only wished that God gave second chances. If he did, oh how many things would she have done, and would do, differently. If only he did. She knew that this was going to happen. She was going to die, no matter what, but that didn't mean Troy should. He could live.

As her father aimed the gun at her, she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that it would over with. That it would not be so painful.

She took in her last breath as she heard the click of the safety lock being taken off the gun.

She breathed out then finally heard what she had been waiting for: The bang of the gun.

In that split second her mind played over the past two weeks and how amazing they were.

But....

* * *

**_Two weeks earlier_**

"Troy, are you sure your parents are okay with letting me stay here?" Sharpay asked as Troy helped her into the bed in the guestroom.

"I'm positive. They said that it would be okay. If they weren't, they wouldn't have let you come." Troy said and smiled down at her.

"Are you sure?" She questioned again.

"I'm sure. They're happy to have you." He said and moved a stray hair out her face.

"Ok." She said and laid in the bed, her bed.

Troy went over the other side of the bed and laid next to her. She turned to him and put her head on his chest. When he wrapped his arms around her she signed.

"What?" He asked, stroking her face.

"Nothing, it just all feels so weird. Living with you. I mean I'm gonna be sleeping in the room right next to yours. It feels so...not real."

"Its gonna take some time to get used to, but hopefully you'll adjust. I really hope you adjust, because I think I'm gonna like you living here, with me." He smiled and kissed her.

When they pulled away, she signed again.

"Do you really think its over?" She asked.

"Yes, I really do. Or I really hope so."

"Its finally over." She was quiet after that, hoping that it was true. Hoping that her troubles were finally over.

* * *

I hope you liked my update. I hope its not confusing, but if it is, its gonna straightened out in the end. Well, I've got about three of four more chapters to add before I'm done. I hoped you liked it. Review please!

**R&R Please  
Bre**


	25. Chapter 20

_The sun shined over the huge backyard and covered it in its beautiful colors as it went down. In the backyard you could hear laughter of all sorts. A high, trilling laughter coming from a small girl, and a lower, yet still high, older woman. The two ran around the yard playing and laughing._

_Finally the woman laid down in the trimmed grass of the yard and the small girl settled right next to her. The small girl looked around her backyard then down at her mother._

_"Momma?" The little girl questioned._

_"Yes sweetheart?"_

_"What happens when people die?"_

_"Well, they all go somewhere where they'll live their after life."_

_"Where do they go, Momma?"_

_"The good people go to a magnificent place called heaven. The bad people go somewhere else, somewhere very bad."_

_"I don't want to go to that bad place."_

_"And you won't because you're a good girl." Her mother said and pulled the little girl into her arms._

_It was quiet for a small time._

_"Momma?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Why do people die?"_

_"Because they just do. Everyone can't live forever."_

_"Are you gonna die, Mommy?"_

_"Yes, but no time soon. I'm not going to leave you in your brother and your father alone. You all need me, and I love you all. You know that right, Sharpay?"_

_"Yes, ma'am. I know you love me and I love you, too, Momma." Sharpay said, hugging her mother._

_"And if something ever did happen to me, just remember: I might not be there physically, but I'm always in your heart." Her mother said, kissing her forehead.  
_

_They rested and let the silence come over them.  
_

_"Sharpay..." She heard her mother call. She looked at her mother, but her mother was sleeping peacefully._

_"Sharpay..." She felt something shake her slightly._

_"Sharpay..." She heard, but this time it was in a deeper voice._

"Sharpay..." She heard this time and woke up in her bed. She looked around her and saw Troy beside the bed smiling at her. "Good morning, sleepy head." He said when he was sure she was awake.

"Good...morning?" She said, a little confused not sure what day it was and why he was waking her up so early. She rubbed her eyes free of the sleep there and really looked at Troy. He was wearing a baby blue button up shirt and black slacks. He had on his church shoes and his hair was combed neatly to the side. On his lap was the King James Version bible. "Troy, why are you all dressed up and why are you waking me up?"

He helped her sit up before answering. "We're going to church this morning and my parents wanted to know if you wanted to come?"

"Umm...sure, Troy, I'll come, but I've never been to church before."

"Yeah, so?"

"I wouldn't know how to act or what to wear."

"You act like yourself and you wear something comfortable, but nice. Don't worry about it." He smiled and helped her off the bed.

----------

Jack and Lucy stood by the living room couch, dressed in their Sunday attire, waiting for their son and his girlfriend to come downstairs.

Sharpay had been with them for almost a week now, and their feelings toward having their son's girlfriend were different.

Lisa felt kind of weird, having her son's girlfriend staying right in the next room to him, but that feeling was put to rest when she saw Sharpay's condition. She wondered what had happened to the girl since the moment she laid eyes on her, but she didn't ask because she had promised Troy that she wouldn't.

Jack really didn't care much for Sharpay living there, he was pretty much okay with it. He was only curious about how Troy and Sharpay got together and Sharpay's condition. He had heard many of the rumors about her in the school, since he was the coach, and had wondered how much Troy knew and how he was involved with her.

"What do you think is taking them so long?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, hes probably just helping her get dressed."

"But doesn't it kinda bother you that hes helping his girlfriend get dressed, seeing her naked?"

"No, and it shouldn't bother you. Look Lucy, he is just helping her. Its not like they're actually doing anything based on her condition so stop worrying. Its innocent." Jack said and put his arm around his wife. Just then they heard footsteps and looked toward the staircase. They watched as Troy and Sharpay came down the stairs.

Sharpay was wearing a blue sundress that went past her knees. There was a tie around her waist and she wore blue flip-flops. Troy had his arm around her waist, careful not to put any pressure on or near her wound, helping her down the stairs. She had her arms around his neck, putting most of her weight on him, and smiled weakly at his parents.

Both parents smiled back and Lucy met them at the bottom of the stairs, smiling at the young couple.

"Honey, you look great and this dress is beautiful."

"I know its not much, but its all I thought was proper for church."

"Even though I told her that it wouldn't matter if she wore pants." Troy rolled his eyes.

Sharpay looked at him. "I know, but I wanted to look nice for the first time I went to your church. First impressions are the most important."

"Well lets get going before we're late." Jack said and ushered his family out the house.

----

On the way to church, Sharpay turned to Troy and grabbed his hand. Troy looked at her and offered her a smile.

"How do you think I'll do?"

"You'll do great. I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful, but you always look that way." He said and kissed her. The kiss got a little carried away to where they didn't know that the car had parked.

As Jack parked the car, Lucy looked over her shoulder to see her son in a lip lock with his girlfriend. Jack had noticed this, too.

"Break it up you two love birds." Jack teased and the teens broke away from each other.

"Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Bolton." Sharpay said, blushing.

"Its alright." They got out of the car and walked into the church.

-----

After all the announcements, welcomes, devotion, and singing in the church was over, the preacher stepped onto the pulpit.

"Good morning church." He received 'good morning's back. He did a quick prayer asking the Lord to open his heart so that he may understand what he was to preach today. "Today we are coming out of John the nineteenth chapter verse two through six. Say Amen if you there." Amen went around the room. "Ok and it reads:

'**2**. And the soldiers platted a crown of thorns, and put it on his head, and they put on him a purple robe, **3**. And said, Hail, King of the Jews! and they smote him with their hands. **4**. Pilate therefore went forth again, and saith unto them, Behold, I bring him forth to you, that ye may know that I find no fault in him **5**. Then came Jesus forth, wearing the crown of thorns, and the purple robe. And Pilate saith unto them, Behold the man! **6**. When the chief priests therefore and officers saw him, they cried out, saying, Crucify him, crucify him. Pilate saith unto them, Take ye him, and crucify him: for I find no fault in him'

"May the Lord having a blessing to the readers, hearers, and doers of God's most holy word. If you need a name for the sermon you can call it: I find no fault in this man. Has someone ever beat you down for no reason? You haven't done anything to them? Have you ever felt that no matter what you do right there is always someone yelling 'Crucify him, Crucify him'? Have you ever felt like that?" As he said this, Sharpay felt something stir deep inside her. She listened as he went on and on, going to different verses and illustrations, making the church life at times and clap at others. And as she really listened she felt as if this selection was for her. That God had meant it for her, and it was weird.

The Evans family had never been religious, never went to church a day in none of their lifes. The only time they had step foot in a church was for Sharpay's mother and father vowel renewal and their mom's funeral. This meant that Sharpay had never heard someone preach like this before and it moved her. It made her want to have an up close and personal relationship with this amazing person called God.

By the time the preacher was done, Sharpay was crying. She had felt as if every word the pastor had said was toward her and her father. That God knew all about her pain and her struggles that he wanted to help and thats what she had been asking for.

When Troy saw her crying, he scooted closer to her and grabbed her hand.

"Whats wrong, Shar?"

"Nothing, nothing." She said wiping her eyes. "It was just a beautiful sermon." She smiled.

"If you fill the Lord tugging at your heart do not be afraid to walk down this aisle, but I will not stand up here with my arms spread out. The door to the Lord is always open, come when you want." The pastor said before letting the ushers do offering.

Sharpay felt that very pull of which the speaker had talked about, but didn't want to go up there in front of everybody.

------

As soon as the pastor said the Benediction, everyone was up either leaving or talking to one another.

Troy helped Sharpay off the bench and lead her out into the aisle, but before he could turn for the car she stopped.

"Troy, I want to go talk to the pastor."

"Really? Why?"

"I just need to talk to him. Will you come with me?" Troy nodded, told his parents where they were going, and went up to the pastor. He was surrounded by a group of people. He smiled when he spotted the two teens approaching him. They stopped in front of him and he excused himself from his other conversation and turned to them.

"Good afternoon Pastor Savon, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you doing Troy?"

"I'm fine too." The Pastor Savon turned and looked at Sharpay.

"And who is this lovely young lady you've decided to bring with you today?"

"Pastor Clifford, this is my girlfriend, Sharpay." Pastor Clifford offered her a hand.

"It is so nice to meet you Sharpay. How are you?"

"I'm fine, just wanted to come up here and talk to you about the sermon you you preached."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Can we go somewhere private and talk about it. I don't feel comfortable talking about it in front of a lot of people."

"Sure, lets go in my office." They followed into a large room behind the door that led to the pulpit. He sat in a chair behind his desk and motioned for them to take on the love seat. They sat and waited for a little bit. There was a small silence in the room as Pastor Savon shuffled around some papers and took off the jacket to his black suit. "So go ahead."

"Its just that, over the past five or six months so much has been happening, everything in my life has been an emotional roller coaster. Then when I heard you up there preaching, and what you were preaching, it pulled at my heart. I've been alone for so long in my problems, that I needed help, but no would help me. The only help I've had was from Troy," She smiled at Troy for a second, he tightened his arm around her, then looked back at the pastor. "and no one else. But hearing you preach the message, I felt as if it were meant for me, that God wanted me here to hear it. I feel that God wants to help me, and thats what I've been wanting for such a long time. But now I don't know what to do because I really want to get close to God, but I don't know how to. I'm a stranger to all this, I don't know what to do. I wanted to come back here and talk and ask you about it. Can you help me?"

"Let me understand, you want to be closer to God?"

"Yes sir."

"Are you saved, Sharpay?"

"No sir, this is the first time I have ever been to a real church."

"Well Sharpay, the first step to closeness to God is being saved." Then he went on explain what it meant to be saved. He also explained the new relationship with God and how to talk to him and go to him. He gave Sharpay her own bible so that she could use it. "Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. I completely understand, thank you." She said as Troy helped her off the couch and the church.

------

Later on, after dinner and everything else was over, Troy helped Sharpay into her pajamas and laid her on her bed.

"Thank you, Troy. Church was amazing, thanks for taking me."

"It was pleasure. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"When are we going back?"

"Wednesday night for bible study. We go every Sunday and Wednesday. You want to come?"

"Of course." She smiled at him. He leaned in and they kissed for a minute. "Goodnight Troy."

"Goodnight Sharpay, see you in the morning." He smiled and left.

* * *

Well, thats the end of that chapter, I hope you liked it, just about two more to go til the epilogue. This chapter really isn't that important, but I wanted to add it. Review please!

**R&R Please!  
Bre**


	26. Chapter 21

Sharpay sat on her bed, listening to the radio. It was Friday, and only about eight at night and she didn't have anything to do. She was alone in the house, Troy was out doing some errand for his mother, but should be back soon, and Mr. and Mrs. Bolton was gone to dinner and out to dance to celebrate their 21st anniversary and wouldn't be back until late.

Sharpay signed and sat up from her bed with only a little bit of pain. It had almost been two weeks since the stabbing and she had healed very well. She could manage to move around, get dressed, and shower without needing someone to help her. She was grateful that she didn't need to depend on anyone anymore.

Right now they were playing 'Perfect' by Simple Plan, a song Sharpay had fell in love with since it came out. It was just such a moving song. She swayed to the beat of the song and song along with it. It was the first time in a long that she had sung and it felt good. It had been too long. She sung her heart out with this song and when it ended, she heard clapping. She opened her eyes and saw Troy standing in her door smiling at her.

"Hi Troy, I didn't see you standing there." Sharpay said and blushed. She really hadn't expected him, or anyone else, to hear her.

"Sorry if I scared you, you just sounded so beautiful." He came over and sat by her.

"Its okay, and thank you. I just kinda got lost in the song, its one of my favorite."

"I can tell. You really sung with your heart and it sounded really great. You should sing more often."

"Thank you, and maybe I will." She smiled at him.

They sat there in silence for a while, letting the current song play in the room. When it was over, the beginning of 'You and Me' by Lifehouse started to play. "I love this song, too." Sharpay whispered. Troy got off the bed and held out a hand to her. Sharpay looked at the hand.

"Come on Sharpay, dance with me."

"Seriously? Dance with you to this song?"

"Yeah."

"But its a slow song."

"Which makes it perfect." Sharpay nodded and smiled as she took his hand. He pulled her off the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, she wrapped hers around his neck, and they begin to sway to the beat of the song together.

"_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I cant keep up and I cant back down I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why i cant keep my eyes off of you_." Troy smiled and spun Sharpay in a circle and pulled her against his chest again then their dance increased in tempo.

"_What are the things that i want to say  
Just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why i cant keep my eyes off of you_

_Something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

He started to sing in her ear as he stroked her hair and back. _"'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of  
You and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you._

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive" _He spun her once more before bringing her back to him.

The song ended and they stood there staring at each other. Sharpay was the first one to lean in and start the kiss. The kiss escalated and the two fell on the bed still kissing. Sharpay's hands trailed under Troy's shirt, as his hands pulled off hers. He ran his hands over her bare back as she pulled off his shirt and could fell the bandage around few remaining stitches there.

"Ow." Sharpay winced and pulled away.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"But I'm not."

"Maybe we should stop, I don't want you to get hurt."

"But I won't. Even if I do we'll worry about it tomorrow when it comes, but as of now lets only worry about now. Ok, Troy? Thats all that matters." She said and he smiled.

"I love you, Sharpay."

"I love you, too, Troy." She said before they started to kiss again and taking off each others clothes.

And as they made love, the radio was still on and playing an old song called 'Whenever Hearts Collide' By Jack Wagner.

_"Look at these eyes, theres a new light in them  
You're in my arms and I feel alive again  
Just like the phoenix' rises after he dies  
I'm hearing the cries of new beginnings_

_Love pushed aside clouds, found me somehow  
And now my lonely room is filling with light_

_Whenever hearts collide lovers are born  
Lovers just like you and I  
Whenever hearts collide new dreams are formed  
Dreams that explode in the night_

_Whenever hearts collide lovers are born  
Lovers just like you and I_

_Witness the change that's coming over me  
We're making love what it's suppose to be  
One tiny spark inside is multiplied  
Swept up in a tide of tender feeling_

_Love is so warm it glows, so bright it shows  
And know you're making me believe in the night_

_Whenever hearts collide lovers are born  
Lovers just like you and I  
Whenever hearts collide new dreams are formed  
Dreams that explode in the night_

_Whenever hearts collide lovers are born  
Lovers just like you and I  
_

_ Whenever hearts collide lovers are born  
Lovers just like you and I  
__Whenever hearts collide new dreams are formed  
Dreams that explode in the night_

_Whenever hearts collide lovers are born  
Lovers just like you and I_

_Whenever hearts collide lovers are born  
Lovers just like you and I"_

_

* * *

_

Ryan sat in his room listening to a CD Chad had lent to him. It was Friday night and he had nothing to do. Usually he would be out with Chad, Taylor, and Gabriella, but Chad and Taylor were on a date and Gabriella was over her sister's house. And since he had nothing else, or better, to do, he used this alone time to think.

He thought about how school. Mrs. Darbus had asked him to be the male lead in the upcoming play and he had agreed so he was starring opposite of Gabriella. He thought about how boring the play was without his sister and her attitude. This got him thinking about Sharpay. He missed her so much, so much more then he thought he would even though she was just a couple of streets over. The house was unusally quiet without her. He missed her voice and just seeing her every morning. He wished that she didn't have to leave, but he knew it was what was best for her and her safety. It was better to have his sister somewhere else, alive and well, then have her at home, half-dead and dying. He also knew, from the few times he had visited her, that she was way happier there then she ever was at home. He wanted her to be happy, and she was.

Ryan was knocked out his thoughts when he heard his room door open. He looked up and saw his father standing in the door. His father looked calm, but Ryan could see something bubbling under the surface. He took off his earphones.

"Ryan, where is your sister?" Mr. Evans asked, looking around Ryan's room.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her around lately."

"Don't lie to me boy. I know you know where she is, so why don't you just be a good little boy and tell me."

"I'm serious dad. I don't know where she is. I haven't seen her in weeks actually. I'm worried." When he said this, his father's patience cracked.

"Boy!" He yelled and walked over to the bed and grabbed Ryan's collar. "Where the hell is your sister? Don't make me beat it out of you."

"Dad, I'm telling the truth!"

"Why I..." He trailed off as something caught his eyes. Ryan's cell phone. He let go of his son and grabbed his cell phone.

"No!" Ryan said, trying to get the phone away from his father, but it was too late. His father scrolled through his former calls and text messages.

"Hmmm, shes with Bolton, eh?" His father said. "I should've known and I've got just the way to deal with this." An evil smirk spread across his face. He gave Ryan back his phone and left.

Ryan panicked and tried to call Troy on his cell, but nobody answered. He tried the house phone, but nobody answered that one either.

"Shit, I'll just have to tell him tomorrow." Ryan cursed, remembering how he, Troy, and the rest of the gang was meeting up in the morning.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton came into the house late at night laughing and smiling from their night together. They had had such a good time together.

As they walked down the upstairs hallway to their room, a light caught in a room caught their eyes. Lucy looked at Jack for a second before walking over to the door. A frown came to her face when the sight came to her.

Troy and Sharpay, naked and sleeping on her bed. The two were cuddled up under the covers, but you could tell by Sharpay's bare back and Troy's bare chest that they were naked. The radio was still playing and the light hair.

Lucy turned to Jack with an unhappy look on her face. "Are you worried now?" She asked and went to their room. Jack stood there studying the sleeping figures before leaving.

* * *

Thats this chapter, one more to go to the epilogue. Tell me what you think. Review, review, review!

**R&R Please  
Bre**


	27. Chapter 22

The next morning, Troy and Sharpay woke up together on her bed.

"Good morning." Troy smiled down at her.

"Good morning." She smiled back and they just stared each other for a long time.

"So..." Troy said. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you feel any sort of pain?" He questioned. He was really worried that their activities last night had put on a strain on her back and hurt her worse.

"Yes, no, and no, so stop your worrying Troy. I'm fine." She thought for a second. "No, I'm not fine. I'm more then fine. I'm perfect." She smiled and kissed him. "I had a really fun time last night, it was great."

"Yea, I know it wasn't your first, but I still wanted to make it special because it was _our _first time. I wanted it to be perfect for you and make it everything you wanted it to be."

"And it was." She smiled even wider and kissed him again.

After they separated, Troy looked over at the clock on her dresser.

"I should probably get to my room and get dressed before my parents wake up and find us here like this. We wouldn't want them to walk in on us naked in your bed." He joked and she laughed.

"Seriously."

"Unless you want them too?" She shook her head before talking again.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Nothing, just go get ready to go meet with the gang. Chad has something he wants to say to me. What about you?"

"I think I'm going to go back to sleep. I'm still so tired."

"Well, ok. I'll see you when I get back. I love you."

"I love you, too." They kissed one more time then he got up. He quickly got dressed as Sharpay started to doze back off. By the time he was fully dressed, she had gone back to sleep. He slipped out of the room quietly, shutting the door behind him.

"Oh shit!" He whispered and jumped as he saw his parents standing in front of him. He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck when he saw the fixed, and kind of angry, look his parents had on their face. "Mom, Dad." He said, mustering up a small, nervous smile.

"Is there something you would like to tell us young man?" His father asked. "Like about why you are sneaking out of Sharpay's room at six in the morning?"

One look at his parents face and Troy knew his parents knew about what had happened last night, but he still didn't want to say anything about it just yet. "No sir." He said quickly, and before his parents could get in another word, he disappeared into his room.

When Lucy went to follow Troy, Jack grabbed her hand. "What?"

"Leave him alone for a little bit."

"Why? We've got to talk to him about what he did last night."

"I know, but lets leave him alone so he can think about it himself. Troy's a smart boy and knows what hes doing." Lucy sighed, but nodded, and allowed her husband to drag her back to their room.

* * *

Later on, Troy met the gang (Taylor, Chad, Gabriella, and Ryan) at the local pizza place which was also their hang out spot.

Troy had somehow managed to sneak out his house and past his parents, in order to met them there. When he arrived everyone was there and had different expressions. Chad looked kind of guilty, Taylor looked real happy to see him, Gabriella was borderline happy and borderline sad (old feelings die hard), and Ryan looked completely out of it. He was bouncing out of his seat, but not with giddiness. It was because of the panic and worry that had built up since last night. He had worried, when nobody had answered the Bolton's phone, that his father had already gotten to them. But upon seeing Troy in well health, SOME, not all, of his worry went away. There was still the threat that he had heard his father air yesterday that caused his thoughts to be jumbled. He just couldn't wait to tell Troy and hopefully, Troy would know what to do.

"Hey you guys." Troy said as he entered and took his seat between Taylor and Ryan. Everyone said hi and waved at him. After that, an awkward silence fell over the eight friends until Troy saw Taylor give Chad a nudge in the side. Chad cleared his throat.

"Troy look, I'm really sorry about what happened that day in the parking lot. Some of the things I said about you and Sharpay were out of line as were my actions. I should have never assumed anything. I should have known that you wouldn't do anything like that because you are my best friend and I know what type of guy you are, and the whole 'cheating and getting someone pregnant' thing isn't like you. I should have known. I'm sorry man, and I'm not just saying it because Taylor made me, I really, truly, mean it man." He said, speaking most of it looking down at the table, but then raising his head to meet Troy's eyes at the end.

"Its ok man. I'm just sorry it took Taylor knocking some sense into you for you to see it." Troy joked and smiled. Chad returned the smile.

"So we're cool again, man?" Chad asked, holding out his fist to Troy.

Troy pretended to think about it for a second. "Yea, we're cool again." He said, pounding Troy's fist. The two stood and shared one of those 'manly' hugs then laughed.

Then Chad was awkward again. "Troy, can you also relay the message to Sharpay? I know she was in the hospital for a long time in some kind of coma, and I wanted to tell her sorry, too. I want all the bad blood between me and you to evaporate and I know that won't happen unless I start acting right toward Sharpay, so tell her for me, okay."

"Ok. I'll tell her and I'm pretty sure she'll accept. I'm pretty sure that you and Shar will be good friends after this. She is so amazing!"

After all was said, Troy finally noticed Ryan's disturbed look. "Hey, Ryan, whats up? You look kinda down."

"Oh!" Ryan turned sharply toward Troy, finally getting his chance to tell and warn Troy. "There is something really important I have to tell you."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Its about my d-" Just then, he was interrupted by Troy's cell phone.

"Hold on for a sec." Troy said, ignoring Ryan's plea to listen. "Hello?" Troy answered.

"Troy, you need to get home right now. There is something important we need to talk about." His mother said.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be right there." He said, shutting his phone and standing. "Guys, sorry, but I have to go. My mom needs me."

"But Troy! This impor-" Ryan tried, but Troy was already out the door. He sighed and sat back in his chair. He then decided that if he couldn't get the message to Troy, he would go to Sharpay and tell her.

* * *

Troy ran into his house just in time to see his father grabbing his car keys.

"Mom, Dad, where are you going?"

"WE are going to meet someone, so c'mon." His mother answered.

"Ok, but let me go check on Sharpay real quick." He said, making his way quickly up the stairs. He opened her door quietly, and upon seeing her still sleeping peacefully, went to his parents and left.

They arrived at a very nice outside restaurant ten minutes away and took a seat under one of the beautiful umbrellas.

After about ten minutes of waiting, Troy was real curious.

"Why are we here?" He asked his parents as he looked around here.

"To talk about you and Sharpay's relationship."

"Why?"

"Troy," His mother said. "We know that you two had sex last night."

Troy rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. "Really? You do?"

"Yea, and we think that you two should have waited."

"Why? We love each other, thats enough."

"No its not, you need more then love. You need support and trust. We don't think you two are ready for that type of relationship and we're worried, so is Sharpay's father."

"We do have sup- Wait, Sharpay's father? What does he have to do with this?"

"We're here to meet with Mr. Evans, Sharpay's father."

"What?! Why?"

"He called us this morning and wanted to meet and discuss you and Sharpay's relationship."

"What!" Troy repeated, stunned.

"All three of us are worried about how fast you and her are moving and how serious you two are, that we wanted to sit down and talk about it."

Troy shook his head. Why would Mr. Evans want to talk to his parents about it when he just wanted to kill him?

"Ok, when is he suppose to be here?" Troy asked. _Maybe theres some time to sneak away before he gets here._

"He was actually suppose to be here twenty minutes ago." Jack said looking at his watch, but when he said those words its like something clicked in Troy's head.

"So Mr. Evans was been done suppose to be here?"

"Yes."

"And hes not?"

"Nope."

"And Sharpay's at home, all alone, no one there with her?"

"Yes, son. Whats wrong?"

Suddenly Troy jumped out of his seat, causing his chair to fall back and people to stare at him.

"Troy! Whats wrong?"

"I've to go help her!" He exclaimed, turning and sprinting down the sidewalk toward his house where he was sure Mr. Evans was with Sharpay.

* * *

And thats how Sharpay ended up here, blocked off in a corner, preparing for her death by bullet.

BANG!

She waited for the pain to come, but didn't feel any. She unscrewed her eyes and was met by a surprising sight.

Her father fighting over with her _brother_!

She gasped when she saw Ryan trying to pull the gun away from their father.

"Get off me boy." His father grunted, trying to get Ryan off of him, but not being able to. The fight went on for a while, the gun swaying every way the opposing forces swung it. Sharpay screamed every time the barrel pointed at her. In the end, no matter how much muscle Ryan had gotten from his dance and baseball lessons, he could not hold up to his father, and with one swift punch to the gut, Ryan let go the gun and doubled over in pain.

Sharpay watched in fear and horror as her father positioned the gun back on her. She was sure that this would be the end of her.

He was about to pull the trigger when someone, again, tackled him to the floor. This time, it was Troy. The two rolled around on the floor for a long time, punching, kicking, and fighting over control of the gun. Sharpay could see that no one really had more then the other, and this scared her. She wanted Troy to come out victorious, with the gun, and be able to save all three of their lives in the process. She had started to cry again when she saw her father get the upper hand. He was now on top of Troy, forcing the barrel of the gun to face his forehead. She knew that if he wouldn't have came he would lived but now...

She closed her eyes and in the next to seconds, she heard two shots. When she opened them, she expected to see Troy dead on the floor, but didn't. Instead, Troy was holding onto his arm, where blood was oozing through his fingers, and her father was holding onto his side, where blood, too was oozing out. She looked toward the door and saw two police men walking toward her father, one was replacing his gun.

The officers pulled Mr. Evans off the floor and started to cuff him and read off his rights. As they did this, Troy moved over to Sharpay and placed the arm that was bleeding around her waist.

"Shar? Sharpay?" He asked, waving his hand in front of her face. She blinked twice before looking over at him.

"Yea?" Just then Ryan came running over to her. He sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Aren't you happy, Shar?" Ryan asked.

"Happy about what?"

"Hes going to jail, dads going to jail. Don't you know what that means?"

"No, what?"

"Its over, Shar! Everything that Dad did to you, its over." He said and hugged her. Sharpay looked over at Troy in amazement.

"I-Its o-over?"

"Yea, he can't do anything to you anymore." He said, but then got worried when she started to cry. "Whats wrong baby?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm happy! He can't hurt me anymore." She sobbed and cried into his chest.

Troy nodded and looked around his battered living room. Finally his eyes rested on the violent man that the police were pulling out the house. When he saw that Troy was watching him, he sneered so hard it made him look like a wild animal.

"THIS IS NOT OVER! DO YOU HEAR ME, BOY? THIS IS NOT OVER!" He yelled as the police dragged him out the house.

Troy shook his head and they all stood.

When Sharpay had stopped crying, she noticed the small bullet wound in Troy's arm.

"Oh Troy, are you ok?" She asked, grabbing his arm.

"Yea, I'm good."

"You probably get that checked out and cleaned." Ryan said.

"Yea lets get you to the hospital." Sharpay said and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yea, lets do that." He smiled as they left and got into Ryan's car.

They all were so glad that Mr. Evans was going to jail and would be out of their lives for good, but the happiest of them all was Sharpay. She hoped that with her abusive father out of the picture, that she could finally live a normal life because her life had been everything but normal lately. With her father gone, she would able to be totally and completelly happy with the love of her life, Troy, and her brother.

* * *

Thats it you guys, just got the epilogue to go, its most likely going to be split into two parts (you'll see why hopefully). This chapter was kinda rushed, but I hope you still liked it. I hope I hit every part.

Thanks for reading, it means so much. Review please! No matter if its a mean, nice, bad, or good review. I don't care, just review and tell me what you really think. Tell me whats really on your mind.

**R&R Please  
Bre**


	28. Epilogue

**Their Wedding Day**

Troy stood proudly in front of the congregation waiting for his bride. Today was one of the most important days of his life. It was his wedding day. He waited as patiently as he could as everyone came down the aisle. First it was Taylor and Zeke, the bride's maid and groom's man. Next it was Gabriella and Chad, the maid of honor and best man. The flower girl and ring bearers made their way quickly to the front of the church before the pianist started to play 'Here Comes The Bride'. The congregation (including Troy's family, a few members of the Evans' family, and close friends) stood as the big white doors of the church opened and Sharpay and Ryan stepped into the room. Troy beamed as he saw Sharpay walking toward him, and he could barely hold in his excitement.

"Who is giving this woman away?" The minister asked.

"I am." Ryan said. When he offered him Sharpay's hand, Troy took it eagerly. He still couldn't believe that they were getting married today. He couldn't believe that it was finally time. It had been such a long, hard, winded road that he thought they would never get here.

After everything that had happened with her father had went down, it took Sharpay a long time to get back to normal life. Her father's hold on her had been so powerful and strong that it took her a long time to accept that it was finally over and that he wouldn't been able to hurt her ever again. Even after his trial and imprisonment, she had nightmares and woke up in the middle of the night worrying and panicking that her father was coming for her and that he would hurt or kill her when he got there. Troy would have to stay with her most of the night to calm her down and assure her that nothing was going to happen to her.

Mr. Evans trial had been a few months after he was arrested in the Bolton's house. It was then that what had happened between him and his daughter was known to the public. Since Mr. Evans was widely and worldly known because of his very wealthy businesses, everyone wanted to come out with the story. So in every newspaper, on every news show, and all over the internet was everything. This was another thing that made it harder for Sharpay to get back to normal. Over the few months, she was constantly being stormed by reporters, cameras, and others that wanted to hear from her.

The trial itself lasted no longer then a two days. Mr. Evans had gotten himself a top defense lawyer while Sharpay and Troy had manage to pull enough money together to get a good lawyer, Mr. Welling.. The first day they had gotten everything out in the open. When asked for evidence, Sharpay had only but a few things: the knife he had stabbed her with, the gun he had tried to shoot her with, and the x-rays taken of the back of her head and her lower back. Then the judge had told her that this wouldn't be enough to hold up the case and asked if she had anymore solid evidence. Sharpay had thought for a second then nodded. She asked Mr. Welling if it would be ok if she could show them some of the bruises that her father had left on her. Mr. Welling had consulted with the judge and got the ok and Sharpay dressed down in front of the court room, showing the multiple long lasting bruises that her father had left. That helped seal up the case real quick, along with Troy's and Ryan's witnesses. The next day, Mr. Evans was found guilty on the counts of rape, assault, breaking and entering the Bolton's house, contemptive murder, and abuse. He was sentenced twenty-five to life in prison with no chance of parole. As they dragged him away, the last thing anyone heard him yell was "THIS IS NOT OVER, BOY! YOU'LL REGRET THIS!"

But now after seven years together, after surviving the rest of high school and all of college, they were happy and over all the drama with her father. They were getting married!

The ceremony went on from there and now it was time to say those forever-binding words.

Troy was up first. He stood up proud and strong. "I do." He said and squeezed her hand gently.

Sharpay was next, and through her joyful tears said, "I do."

The minister announced them as husband and wife and the two kissed. Everyone went crazy and clapped like mad as the newlywed couple separated and turned toward them.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton." The cheers only got louder at the declaration, most of them coming from Taylor, Chad, Ryan, and Gabriella. Afterward, they all went to the reception.

* * *

**Later That Night**

Sharpay and Troy settled into their suite. The two had gotten off the plane an hour ago and was now in their honeymoon suite. They had decided to go the Bahamas for their honeymoon.

"How do you like the room?" Troy asked as he sat on their king size bed.

"Its absolutely amazing." Sharpay said and climbed onto Troy's lap. She sighed as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"What is it, baby?"

"Nothing, I'm just so happy. I mean, we have a whole week here, alone. Just you and me. So many people have been with us that its our first time alone in a long time."

"Yea, I know what you mean. This was the main part I just couldn't wait for. Us being alone. We don't have to worry about someone walking in on us and find us doing something."

She smiled. "Something like what?"

"Something like this." He said, kissing her and flipping them over on the bed.

* * *

**Several Weeks Later**

The happy couple was moving around their house in happy rhythm with the music of the beautiful Saturday morning. It was nearly one in the afternoon, and the sunlight radiated much of the house through the windows that it was able to peak through. Troy was downstairs fixing lunch while Sharpay danced floated around the living room preparing everything for their arriving guest. Ryan, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor were coming over for their Saturday evening get together. They did this at every Saturday at one-thirty at someone's house. Last week it was Chad and Taylor's (who had been married two years ago), and this Saturday it was their turn.

"Is the food ready yet, Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, I just finished. Are they here yet?" He was answered when the front door swung open and their four friends walked in.

"Hey you guys. We're here!" Gabriella said, as she went over and hugged Sharpay. Next Taylor came over and hugged her.

"Have you told him yet?" She whispered.

"No not yet, but I'm going to tonight." Sharpay beamed.

They ate, then settled into the living room for games. Even though they were adults, they loved playing old games. Right now they were playing hangman and it was Sharpay's turn.

She had two words and ten letters in all.

"You guys, I want Troy to guess this okay, so don't say nothing ok?" She whispered quietly to her friends as Troy went to the bathroom for a second.

"Of course, Shar. We won't say a word." They all nodded.

When Troy came back he studied the board then started to guess. He was curious as to why he was the only one guessing, why they all were so quiet, and why when he got one wrong Sharpay didn't draw the little stick man.

After five minutes, Troy finished the puzzle.

"There finished." He said.

"Ok, what does it say Troy?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know, next one."

"Just read it, Troy." Ryan said.

"Why?"

"Just read the god damn board, Troy." Gabriella insisted impatiently.

"Ok, gosh." He said and turned to the board. "I'm pregnant, okay?" He said but then did a double take when he actually read it. He read it over again. "I'm pregnant?" His eyes widened and he stared at Sharpay for a long time. She had a huge smile across her face with tears in her eyes. "You're pregnant?" He asked and she nodded wordlessly. He turned his eyes to his friends and they all had big smiles across their faces, too. It was then that the news sunk in. "You're pregnant." He stated, then stood and smiled. "You're pregnant." He ran to her and hugged her. "You're pregnant." He whispered to her then pulled back and caught her lips in a joyful kiss. He could feel her tears as they escaped her eyes and flooded down her face.

"Took him long enough." Ryan mumbled to Chad, Taylor, and Gabriella as they waited for the happy, pregnant couple to separate.

"Seriously." Taylor agreed.

"But can you believe it? Sharpay's pregnant! They're going to be having a baby!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I can't, I mean, they just got married, and now their having a baby." Chad said.

"I can. Do you know how many times I've done walked in on them doing...what people do to make a babies?" Ryan said.

"You shouldn't really walk in people's bedrooms with out knocking." Taylor warned.

"It wasn't even in their bedroom. I've got a key to this house, Sharpay gave me one, and I used it to get in one day. I found them on this couch doing it." They looked around at each other then down at the couch before jumping up. By that time the kissing couple had separated, so they went over and congratulated them.

"This is so great for you, two. How far along are you, Sharpay?" Chad asked.

"I went to the doctor yesterday and he told me that I was about seven or eight weeks along."

"But how? The doctors said-" Troy started.

"The doctors were wrong." Sharpay said.

"So you weren't hurt by the-"

"No, it didn't affect me."

"So, you're-"

"Fully capable of getting pregnant."

"And after-"

"We can have more after this one." They both smiled as Troy laid a hand over her stomach.

"What are you guys talking about?" Chad asked, confused about the conversation.

"Troy was just asking me if it was possible for me to get pregnant."

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"Because I had gotten an abortion and the stab to my back from when I was younger. The doctors had told me that the abortion might have caused some complications later on when I wanted to get pregnant. Then factoring the beatings, raping, and being stab, the doctors said that I would definitely have problems getting pregnant in the future because somehow the knife somehow did something to me. We actually believed them and actually considered adoption for when we were ready to have kids, but then this little miracle happen." She smiled down at her stomach, tears filling her eyes again. Troy put his hand over hers. "When I got the feeling that I was pregnant a few weeks ago I went to the doctor and they were intrigued that I was indeed pregnant. So they examined me and told me that I was completely fine and completely capable of having more babies after this. I was just so happy." The tears spilled over and Troy wiped them away.

"Me too, baby. I'm very happy." Troy said and kissed her again.

"Wow," Chad said. "I think we should leave."

"Why?"

"Because I have a feeling that they're going to be doing that for the rest of the night, and unless you wanna see just how that baby was made, we should leave."

"Ok." The four friends gave silent good byes before sneaking out the house and locking the door behind them.

When the two pulled apart, Sharpay looked around curiously.

"Where did everyone go?" She asked.

"I don't know." He then heard a car crank. "Oh, they left."

"Why? We hadn't finished our game yet."

"I think they got tired of watching us kiss." He laughed.

"Probably." She joined into the laughter and leaned into him.

* * *

**Sixteen Weeks Later**

Troy walked into the front door of his house and was met by a six month pregnant Sharpay. He caught her in his arms and gave her sweet and passionate kiss.

"Hey baby." He greeted.

"Hi honey."

"How are you and our babies doing?" They had found out at her recent appointment that they were having twins.

"We're doing great, but you know what?"

"What?"

"We're really craving some pudding and french fries." He wrinkled his nose and laughed at his wife. He couldn't understand for the life of him how she could stand dipping fries into vanilla pudding and ketchup, but he learned to deal with his wife's weird cravings.

"Of course yall are." He smiled and rubbed her bulging belly affectionately. He felt a couple of kicks against his hand.

The two started to kiss again when the phone broke them apart.

"Hold that thought for a moment." Sharpay said, putting her finger to Troy's lips for a second, then walking away to get the phone. "Hello?"

"Sharpay?" Ryan's voice came through the phone.

"Ryan?"

"Thank God. Sharpay, are you ok? Is Troy ok?"

"Yes, we're both fine. Ryan whats wrong? Why are you acting so weird."

"You mean you haven't seen yet?"

"Seen what?"

"Its all over the news, how could you not know?"

"Whats all over the news, Ryan?" She heard him take a deep breath.

"Dad broke out of jail last night."

As soon as the words entered her ear, she froze and the phone slipped from her hands. The sound of the phone hitting the floor was enough to have Troy running over to her.

"Sharpay? Sharpay?" Troy asked before hearing someone on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Troy,"

"Ryan, whats wrong with Sharpay? What did you just tell her?"

"Just turn on the TV to any news channel and you'll see."

"Ok, bye."

"Troy!"

"Yes?"

"Be careful, please?"

"Ok?" He agreed totally confused. He lead Sharpay over to the couch and sat her down. Once he turned on the TV and saw what Ryan was saying, all confusion disappeared. He turned to Sharpay and saw her crying and whimpering. "Sharpay, its going to be ok."

She shook her head. "No its not. Hes out of jail Troy. Hes going to come after us."

"No hes not, he doesn't know where we are. He won't find us."

"You don't know that!" She said and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so scared Troy."

"I know, I am a little too." He said and hugged her closer.

"As you should be." A dark voice came.

The new voice sent shivers down both their spines and their heads spun around looking for the owner.

"Who are you?" Sharpay asked.

"Aw, sweetheart, don't you recognize your own father's voice after all the nights we spent together?" He laughed then. "But of course you wouldn't. Its been years, and now you're married and pregnant."

"Just leave us alone!" Troy shouted at the voice.

"Do you remember what I told you years ago, boy?"

"No what?"

"I told you that this wasn't over and that you'll regret ever getting involved with this."

"I will never regret falling in love with your daughter and saving her from a monster like you."

"Don't be so sure. I said that this wasn't over, but now..." The voice trailed off as a shot rung through the air. There was the sound of shattering glass and Sharpay's scream before the bullet met and dug into Troy's chest, dangerously close to his heart, somehow completely missing Sharpay. Troy fell to the ground with the blow, pulling Sharpay with him. "IT'S OVER AND I WIN." Mr. Evans shouted then disappeared.

"No!" Sharpay shouted as she saw the blood pour out of the wound. She quickly dialed 911 and told them what had just happened. Then she turned back to Troy. "Troy, baby." She said as he started to cough. "Please don't leave me, please don't." She sobbed.

He cough a few more times and smiled weakly. "I'm never going to leave you, Sharpay. I'll always be with you, even if I do die, I'll be in your heart. Look for me, and there I'll be."

"Don't talk like that Troy, you're going to live. You're going to survive for me. You're going to be here for our babies. Please." She sobbed more and more when she realized that she couldn't stop the bleeding. "I'm so sorry, Troy."

"Its...okay. I'm never gonna...regret choosing you." Troy struggled getting the words out. Sharpay bent down and kissed him, when she pulled back there was blood in Troy's mouth and he was paler.

"Please Troy, don't leave me. Please hold on. Please."

"I love you, Sharpay. Always...have, always will. Just tell...our babies I love them too."

"I love you, too Troy. Always and forever. More then any and everything." She noticed his eyes close and his breathing slow. "I'll miss you."

"Me too." Were his last words before his breath left him and his heart stopped and he...died.

Sharpay cried and cried even when the ambulance came and the paramedics had to take him away. She sat there after his body was gone, with his blood still all over her, until Ryan came by and picked her up. She sobbed into Ryan's chest for hours on end, knowing that the pain there was never going to cease. It would go on forever and forever, never ending until she was face to face with him again when she died. It wasn't fair to her, losing him so early, but this was life, and life was cruel. Any hope that it would get better died with Troy. All her hope, her dreams, and passions died with him. He had brought back all the good things about life, but life had just snatched them all back. She had none left. All her hope was gone. She had two questions running through her head every since Troy died. Why her? Why not someone else? Her last question was:

When all the hope is gone, what are you suppose to do?

**The End

* * *

**

Well, thats that. Thats the end of this story, I hope you like it. You might like the ending, but I hope you enjoyed the story, reading it, criticizing it, and loving it. Thanks to all my reviewers, faithful one, one-timers, two-timers. Thank you all. They all mean so much to me. I'm just so sad that I'm finally finished. Its like 3:52 in the morning and I've got to hit the hey. (Just for fun, count how many times someone says pregnant okay?) Please review and tell me what you think about my ending and the whole story in general. (I almost cried at the end, but I held it in) Thanks. Writing this story has been great, especially seeing peoples reviews.

**R&R **(_One final time)_** Please  
Bre**


	29. Preview of Sequel

**A/N:** I've never been really good at doing sequels, but I really wanted to try to do this one because I thought some people might like it. It's a story after the ending of When All The Hope Is Gone and I've been thinking really hard on it until one day-yesterday- a story line for it popped into my head for it. I'm not sure how good it'll be, but I'ma do my best to make it good and interesting and not disappointing. Okay? So here we go with the prologue:

* * *

Her heart thumped off beat.

_Thump. Thump. Th-Thump. Thump. Th-Thump. Th-Thump. Th-Th-Thump. Thump. Thump._

Her breathing became unregular and faster.

_In...1,2,3...Out...1,2,3..In..1,2..Out..1,2..In..,Out, In, Out. In...1,2,3. In. Out._

Her mind raced.

_'What? NO! He can't be gone! He just can't. Not now! Not without me! Why? Oh, God. Why? Why was this happening?'_

Her body started to shake.

Her stomach started to roll.

She wanted it all to stop, but she couldn't control it. She could never control anything that happened to her. She was nothing but a rag doll for fate to throw around like nothing.

Her muscles flexed and unflexed.

Her toes curled and uncurled.

Tears ran furiously down her face and hit the floor in earnest.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Splash. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Splash._

The shot rung in her ears.

**_BANG!_**

She screamed out in pure terror.

His body hit the ground with a terrible thud.

She continued to scream.

"Sharpay! _Sharpay_! Sharpay!" She heard her brother shout and looked around for the place of which his voice sounded from in this hell. She felt herself being shaken and she closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was back in her bedroom in her bed staring up at her brother's face. He looked so scared and worried that she knew instantly that had been dreaming of a nightmare and had been sceaming in her sleep. Her face was wet, her heart was beating fast, and she was still panicking. "Sharpay, it's okay. You're fine. You're good. No one is going to get you. It was just a nightmare." He comforted her and wrapped his arms around her and she started to calm down. For a second she closed her eyes and thought that it was Troy who held her in his arms; it was Troy who was with her as she had such a hard time. But reality crashed down on her hard and she was fully aware that she was in her brother's arms: not her husbands. It also reminded her that he would never be able to hold her again in his arms because he was dead.

Troy Bolton, the love of her life and the father of the twins still growing inside her belly, was dead, and it was all thanks to her.

It was all her fault and there was nothing she could do about it. And as Ryan sat there rocking her back and forth to soothe her, Sharpay only had one wish:

_Please God, please: Give me another chance to be with him, please God._

It's short, but I hope you like it. Review and tell me if you want more and want me to turn it into an actual story.

**R&R Please  
Bre**


End file.
